A New Life
by spiritraven
Summary: Snape sends Harry five hundred years to Feudal Era. There he is found by Inuyasha and raised like his son. crossover with Harry Potter. Yaoi. Mpreg. pairing InuyashaKouga
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. **

**By: Hellsraven**

**Warnings: This will have slash/yaoi so if you don't like then don't read. It's will also be Au because of the HBP.**

**Prologue**

Severus Snape looked down at the crying child of his most hated rival not knowing what to do with him. James and Lilly Potter were dead killed by the Dark Lord and yet the boy lived banishing the Dark Lord. Severus wasn't a fool he knew Voldemort would find away to return to the living. He found out too late about Pettigrew turning against his friends and came to warn the Potters. It was true that Severus hated James Potter however Lilly was his best friend who stood at his side when his father forced him to join the Dark Lord. It was her idea to become a spy for Dumbledore.

"What am I to do with you?" Severus asked the baby picking him up causing him to quiet down. "If I leave you here Dumbledore would find you and use you as a tool to fight the Dark Lord." Maybe there was a way, but it was dangerous. Severus didn't see any other way. "It's the only way I'll know you'll be safe." He gave the young Potter a small smile.

"What in bloody hell is going on here?" Severus jumped when he saw Sirius Black appear. "What are you doing here Snape and where is Lilly and James." Sirius narrowed his eyes in rage when he saw whom Snape was holding. "What the hell are you doing to Harry?"

"Nothing Black, I came to warn the Potters." Severus placed Harry on the ground. "I was too late they're dead killed by the Dark Lord."

It was then that Sirius noticed James's body on the ground. "No!" He kneeled beside the body of his best friend taking him into his arms rocking back and forth. "This is your fault, Snape and I'll make sure you'll pay." There was pain in his voice and the promise of death.

Severus snarled, "I came to save them Black it was Pettigrew that turned on his friends."

"Peter wouldn't do that to James." It couldn't be Peter is their friend. He wouldn't do that to them not to Lilly and James.

"Then tell me Black how the Potters were found." Severus over heard Lucius and Pettigrew talking, he knew their plan. Sirius was going to take the blame for everything once Pettigrew faked his death. "I overheard him speaking with Lucius that's why I came to warn Potter."

Sirius didn't know if he believed Snape he was a Death Eater and a Slytherin. "How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"You don't." Severus watched Black place James back on the floor as he got up taking Harry with him. Black had no idea that he was spy for Dumbledore or that he was Lilly's friend. They knew he wouldn't have taken the news well. "You have to take my word for it."

Sirius would never trust Snape. They have been enemies for too long. "We'll need to contact Dumbledore he'll know what to do."

"Dumbledore won't solve a thing." Severus knew that for a fact he only saw Black, the Potters, and himself as pawns in a game of Wizard's Chess. "He'll use young Harry as a tool against Voldemort once he returns. Is that what you want."

"What do you mean return, Snape." Something happened here before Snape arrived. Harry was alive the only injury was scar on his forehead. It didn't take long for Sirius to figure out what happen.

"The Dark Lord is gone thanks to Potter's child." Gone for now, but he would return and Merlin helped them when he does. "It's only a matter of time before he finds a way to return to the living."

Sirius rubbed the scar on his godson's forehead. "Then what are we suppose to do, Snape?"

"We have to send Harry away." Severus saw the raw pain enter Black's eyes. "There is no other way."

"There has to be I'm not losing my godson he's all I have left." Sirius tightens his hold on Harry afraid that Snape would try to take him from his arms. "I'm not letting him go."

Severus knew this wasn't going to be easy, but time was running out he had to make Black understand or just take the child. "Black everything has changed. Pettigrew has faked his death and blamed you for it, that and the Order thinks you are the Secret Keeper."

Sirius was starting to understand. "They will think it was me that turned on James and Lilly not Peter."

"Dumbledore will use Harry as a tool like he does to us." Severus knew Dumbledore didn't care what happens to his soldiers as long as Voldemort is destroyed for good. "Do you want that to happen?"

No, he didn't and he didn't want to lose Harry either. "What do you have planned, Snape?"

"There is an old time traveling spell we can use and a potion that will protect Harry until he's found by a decent protector." Severus held up his hand when Black was going to speak. "Dumbledore wouldn't be able to touch him and he'll be safe."

"Time traveling?" Sirius would never see his godson again.

"It's the only way Black." Severus didn't see what else could be done. 

"Alright." Sirius could feel his heart break in half. "Let's do this."

The potion only took three hours to complete since Severus already had most of the ingredients on hand. Sirius watched Snape make the potion while Harry slept in his arms.

"It's ready." Severus poured some of the potion into a small silver cup. "The brat will have to drink the potion."

Sirius nodded waking Harry up. "It won't hurt him?"

"No, he won't feel anything." Severus wasn't such a bastard that he would cause a young child pain. He handed Sirius the cup. "He has to drink it all."

Sirius used a spell to make Harry think the potion was a sugary drink getting the boy to drink every drop. "It's done now what?"

"You have to help me open the portal it takes a lot of magic." Severus handed Black a old scroll dated back to the time of Merlin. "We have to hurry."

Sirius sat Harry down on the floor and stood next to Snape with his wand out. As one both Sirius and Severus said the spell and a large portal appeared in front of time glowing a deep blue. Severus picked up Harry. "You'll see him again Black."

Sirius bent down kissing Harry's forehead where the scar was holding back his tears. "Just send him though we have to leave."

Severus nodded placing Harry on the ground letting the child crawl into the portal once he was in it closed behind him. Severus turned to face Sirius seeing tears going down his face. "We have to go now, Black." He could feel the wards around his home falling.

Sirius nodded as he followed Snape out of the room. They were going to have to run and hide now from both sides. Sirius could only hope he would see Harry again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

Chapter One

Inuyasha ran enjoying the feel of the night air going through his long silver hair. He was running back to the village that has been his home since the death of Naraku. Inuyasha smiled when he thought of his friends Sango and Miroku. They were married and had a little boy they named Kiba. Shippo had grown to be a handsome and a great warrior. Kohaku was saved by Sesshoumaru's sword the Tensuiaga(s.p?) and was now married to Rin and was expecting their first child. Kagome was sent back to her time the last time Inuyasha had heard from her was when she came to let them know she was about to marry that Hojo guy.

Kikyou had died during the battle with Naraku and Inuyasha wasn't able to save her. It took the hanyou a long time to realize that she wasn't his Kikyou only the shadow of the real miko he once loved. Inuyasha still hadn't found a mate and figured he would be alone, but had hope they maybe there was someone in his future. He stopped thinking when he heard crying coming from behind some bushes. It was a cry of a child. Inuyasha went over to the bushes and pushed the leaves aside seeing a small child wrapped in a blanket. It was a young human boy with a strange lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Inuyasha picked up the child causing the boy to stop crying and smile.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha had to keep himself from dropping the kid when a blue light surrounded him. He watched as the human began to change like he did after the new moon was gone and the dawn came. The boy's hair got longer to his waist and silky black dog-ears appeared on his head. Inuyasha watched as hands became claws and the boy smiled a fang grin. The kid was an inu hanyou like him, but that couldn't be. The only inu youkai left were Inuyasha and his brother Sesshoumaru plus the members of the Western pack. Inuyasha didn't have any children and he knew for a fact that Sesshoumaru hadn't mated with a human since his brother couldn't really stand being around a human much less mate one. Rin was a one-time thing.

There was only one thing to do and that was for him to go to the Western Lands and see his brother about the kid. Surely Sesshoumaru knew something about whom this baby belonged too. "Looks like we're going to the Western Lands." Inuyasha ran off at top speed with the young boy laughing the whole way.

Sesshoumaru was patrolling his lands when he caught the scents of two hanyous one being his brother. He was curious as to why there was another hanyou traveling with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was surprised when his brother appeared out of the trees with a small hanyou child in his arms covered with a blanket.

"Sesshoumaru, do you know to whom this kid belongs too?" Inuyasha held out the child to his older brother so Sesshoumaru could get a look at him.

Sesshoumaru took the child into his arms. "An inu hanyou like you, Inuyasha. No, this Sesshoumaru does not know."

"Is he yours?" Inuyasha didn't think so, but it didn't hurt to ask.

Sesshoumaru's glared at his brother coldly. "I have not mated with a human Inuyasha. The hanyou is not mine."

"He's not mine either Sesshoumaru, and we are the only two silver inu youkai left." Inuyasha didn't know what to think now. It couldn't be one of the pack members they never left the Western area.

"He is a gift." Sesshoumaru could smell powerful magic coming from the boy. "It would seem you were chosen to protect him." The Taiyoukai held the child out to his brother.

Inuyasha groaned, but he took the other hanyou back into his arms. "Now what am I to do?"

"Give him a name. You can't call him 'kid' forever, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru gave a small smile. Rin had changed the Taiyoukai by helping him to open up his heart. He made peace with his brother and placed the past behind him, as did Inuyasha.

"Yeah, he needs a name." Inuyasha thought for a minute. "Tetsuya?"

"After our father the great Inu no Taisho." (Don't know the Inu no Taisho's real name so I made one up.) Sesshoumaru smiled. "Father would be proud."

"Good then he's name will be Tetsuya." Inuyasha grinned down at his new son. "What do you think, Tetsuya?"

The newly named hanyou smiled brightly grabbing Inuyasha's hair making his new father yelp and uncle laugh. "Ouch, Tetsuya let go!" The kid had one hell of a grip.

"Will you stay the night, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, it did get lonely with just the servants and Jaken around.

"Yeah, that will be great Sesshoumaru." It was very late and Inuyasha didn't want to travel with Tetsuya so late at night.

Sesshoumaru nodded, then snapped his fingers. Jaken who was with his Lord patrolling the lands ran to his Master's side. "Can I help you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Return to the Western Castle and have a room prepared for my brother and nephew." Sesshoumaru ordered with narrowed eyes.

Jaken started at the hanyou child in shock, but knew better then to say anything. Lord Sesshoumaru was very protective of those he considered his family and would hurt him if he said something against Inuyasha or the brat. "At once, my Lord." Jaken ran off to do as he was ordered.

"It's my turn to host the ball for the Meeting of the Lands." The Meeting of the Lands was when all four demon lords plus the minor lords come together even some humans showed up. It only happened once a year and was very popular. "You should stay. After all you are a heir to the Western Lands and if you decided to adopt Tetsuya, then he too would be an heir."

Inuyasha thought for a minute. He has never been to on of those meetings so maybe it was time he showed himself to the other Lords. "When is it?"

"A week from now." Sesshoumaru was expecting guests in about two more days.

"I'll stay it sounds like fun." Inuyasha smiled at Tetsuya as they began their journey to the Western Castle. Sesshoumaru didn't tell Inuyasha that the Meeting of the Lands was also the chance for demons to find a mate. The Taiyoukai was hoping his brother would find someone and maybe so would he.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Severus Snape for the first time in his life wished that the Dark Lord found out he was a spy and killed him. Then he wouldn't be in Tokyo, Japan babysitting a big black dog of the name of Sirius Black.

"I hate this." Severus whispered so none of the muggles could hear him.

Padfoot looked up at him with his tongue hanging out. Severus rolled his eyes. They had to leave England because both were being hunted by the Aurors as suspected Death Eaters. Black was still hurting over losing his friends and godson so close together. Severus believed the Aurors would never think to look for them here in muggle Tokyo.

"Hojo, I can't believe you!" Severus saw a young Japanese girl yelling at a boy that was shaking in fear. He smirked, Severus always did enjoy watching others shake in fear it was one of his favorite pass times. "Cheating on me with Ami! I can't believe I was going to marry you. A sweet boy my ass." Severus looked down at the Grim seeing amusement in the dog's eyes he turned back to watch the muggle girl. He was glad for the translating spell. They were able to understand ever word.

"Kagome, please I wasn't myself." Hojo stepped back from the enraged female. Kagome was scary when she was mad.

"Don't you go 'Kagome please' you jerk." Kagome hit Hojo over the head. "The wedding is off."

"But Kagome we can work this out." Hojo didn't want to lose Kagome. He really did love her and it was only one mistake.

Kagome growled throwing his ring at him hitting Hojo right in between the eyes. "No we can't. It's over Hojo and I thank Kame for that." She turned away from the crying man to see a strange man trying to keep from laughing and a big black dog that seemed to be laughing at her. Kagome stared at the dog it was like looking into human eyes. "What are you laughing at?" She asked rudely.

Severus sneered coldly at her. "Do you have to bring your personal problems in public?"

"You didn't have to listen." Kagome placed both hands on her hips glaring at the greasy haired man. "Hey, where are you from? You're not from here that's for sure."

"England." There was no way Severus was going to tell that girl he was wizard from a secret society. "Now if you excuse me I really need to go."

"Wait a minute." Kagome stood in his way. There was a type of power coming from this guy and the dog. They weren't demons and their power wasn't of the holy kind. It was strange because Kagome never felt such power before. "What are you?"

"What do you mean?" Surely this muggle couldn't know they have been very careful. Severus made sure of it.

"For one that is not a dog." Kagome pointed at the Grim shocking the wizard. "And you are not what you seem to be. You really stand out."

"You need help, girl." Severus needed to get him and Black out of here before the girl finds out who they were.

Kagome glared at them. "Answer me. What are you?"

Severus sighed, he knew there was no getting rid of this girl. "I'm not talking here were everyone could listen."

"Follow me." Kagome would take them to the shrine. "We can talk at my place."

Severus wished he could use magic on the girl and make her forget ever seeing him, but he knew the Aurors were looking for signs that he used his magic. There was no way out of this mess. They were going have to talk. "How did you know the dog wasn't what he seemed?"

"His eyes were too human." She said softly looking down at the dog.

"I knew he couldn't be a normal dog."

Smart girl, not even most wizards or witches could figure that out. Severus had to admire the muggle for that alone. Severus saw a shrine up ahead. "Is this were we are going?"

"Yes, this shrine is my home it has been in my family for generations." Kagome loved her home and she had to protect the jewel and the Bone Eaters well since for some strange reason it still worked. "We can talk here without no problems." Her brother, mother, and grandfather were out for the day.

Severus and Padfoot followed the strange muggle girl up the stairs to her home. At once Severus could feel a strange power coming from an old tree and a well house. "Priestess."

"Figured it out, took you long enough." Kagome walked over to the God tree. "So what about your dog there? What is he?"

"Show yourself, Black." Kagome watched amazed as the dog transformed into a man.

"Hello." Sirius gave a small bow with a sexy smirk on his face. "Sirius Black."

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome gave a small smile. "Are you a demon, Black?"

"Call me Sirius, and no I'm not." Sirius kissed the back of Kagome's hand making her blush. "I'm a wizard."

"Call me Kagome." Kagome looked at the greasy haired guy. "And you are?"

"Snape." Severus glared at the girl. "If it's any of your business."

Sirius glared at Severus, the man just didn't know how to handle women. "You have to forgive him Kagome-san, Snape is an ass."

Kagome laughed when Snape growled at Sirius. She was enjoying herself for the first time she left the Feudal Era. "It's okay, he reminds me of someone I knew."

"Snape reminds you of someone?" The last thing the world needed was another Snape. "And here I thought Snape was one of an kind."

Snape had the same graceful movements like Sesshoumaru, but that was all. Snape showed emotions like hate and anger while Sesshoumaru showed no emotions at all. "What are you hiding from?" Kagome asked them, there was something going on with these two."

Sirius explained about Voldemort and what happened to his best friends and godson. He knew this girl could be trusted there was something pure about her. Sirius learned long ago to trust his instincts and they were telling him to trust this Priestess. "Snape sent Harry five hundred years into Japan's past."

"Do you think it wise to tell her so much, Black?" Severus wondered if the Gryffindor finally lost his mind. Higurashi was a stranger and yet Black was telling her everything. "We don't know if she can be trusted."

"I can help you find your godson." Kagome ignored the taller wizard. Snape needed to loosen up some.

Sirius' face lightens up. "Really how?"

Kagome grin turned sly which made Severus very nervous. "Just leave it too me, Sirius-san."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Severus Snape couldn't believe that woman; she was just as insane as Black pushing him down the well. "Have you gone mad?"

"I told you to jump you wouldn't listen." Kagome said grinning. She enjoyed pushing him into the well. The wizard was rude with no manners. And she thought Inuyasha was bad.

"We've made it Snape, look up." Sirius began to climb up wanting to see what was outside of the well.

Severus looked up and saw the clear blue sky. He sighed, and began to follow Kagome and Sirius up wanting to get out of the well. They were waiting for him by the well. "How do we find Potter?"

"We'll go to the village and talk to Keade. Maybe she knows something." Kagome said, looking over at Sirius and seeing his worried face. "I'm sure Harry is fine."

"Of course he is." Severus made sure of that with the spells he cast on the boy. He also had a feeling the boy changed. "I still say this is a bad idea."

"I want to find Harry, Snape." Sirius yelled, he had enough of the Slytherin saying this was a bad idea. "And come on Snape, at least Dumbledore wouldn't be able to find us here."

"Dumbledore hasn't even been born yet! Of course he won't find us, Black. Dumbledore has no idea about the well and no time turner can go this far back." Severus was under a lot of stress. He was starting to believe it would have been better if the Dark Lord killed him for being a spy. At least then he wouldn't have to put up with Black and that annoying girl.

"Let's go Grumpy, I want to get to Keade's before dark." Kagome wondered why they couldn't have left Snape behind. The guy really didn't want to be here.

Severus didn't say another word he just followed Black and Kagome into the forest.

Inuyasha smiled as he played with Tetsuya in the garden. Rin was with them sitting across from the toddler giggling when Tetsuya laughed. She was visiting Sesshoumaru for a few weeks with her husband Kohaku who was out training with Sesshoumaru's head guard. "Baby is so cute. Rin can't wait until Rin's baby is born."

"He's name is Tetsuya, Rin." Inuyasha knew the human would still call him Baby.

"No, Rin will call him Baby." Rin was stubborn she didn't want to admit that she couldn't say his name. Baby was better.

Inuyasha understood. "That's alright, Rin."

"Some of our guests have arrived." Inuyasha jumped not knowing that Sesshoumaru was behind him.

"Don't do that Bastard, I almost dropped Tetsuya." Inuyasha growled. "Isn't it a little early for guests to arrive."

"No, the ball isn't until three more days." Sesshoumaru said standing next to his brother on the ground. "It's Kouga and his father Lord Katsuya of the Northern Lands."

"So the stupid wolf is here." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off of Tetsuya. "Why should I care?"

"Because you will greet them with me that is why little brother." Sesshoumaru was not going to take no for an answer. "Lord Katsuya is a friend of the Western Lands and we will show him the proper respect."

"Fine." Inuyasha stood up with Tetsuya in his arms. "I'll say hi to the wolves."

"Good." Sesshoumaru was pleased. "Rin you will join us."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin was happy bouncing up and down in excitement.

Inuyasha looked at his brother in disbelief. "I thought Rin was afraid of wolves?"

"She learned to get over her fear. Lord Katsuya is kind to Rin and she enjoys his company." The wolf demon loved to spoil the human with sweets and whatever gifts he brings from his lands. Sesshoumaru believed Katsuya treated Rin like a daughter just as he did. Only nothing could come of it with Rin belonging to someone else. "Now come Lord Katsuya and his son are waiting for us at the gates."

Inuyasha sighed, and followed his older brother out of the gardens to meet with Kouga and his father. He was nervous haven't seen the wolf in months.

Kouga stood beside his father with Ginta and Hakkaku behind him. He didn't want to come to the Meeting of the Lands where other Lords try to marry off their sons or daughters. Kouga sighed.

"You're not getting out of this cub." Katsuya told his son with cold black eyes. "It's time for you to find a mate and have cubs."

"I can find my own mate without coming here." Kouga glared at his father. He didn't like being forced here.

"Yes, lets not forget how you wanted to take that miko as a mate because she could see jewel shards." Katsuya respected Kagome, but she wasn't what his son needed. "You need a strong mate at your side."

"Kagome is strong." Kouga might not love Kagome as a mate. She was still a friend and he was not going to let his father put her down.

"She doesn't understand our ways." It was true Kagome couldn't live in this time. She was too different. "Ah, here comes Sesshoumaru and his brother."

Kouga faced the gate and saw Sesshoumaru walking with Inuyasha. He was surprised not knowing that the hanyou would be here. "Mutt, surprised to see you here."

"Hello to you to, Kouga." Inuyasha glared at Kouga.

"What's with the kid?" Kouga saw the small hanyou in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha hugged Tetsuya closer. "My son Tetsuya."

"I didn't know you had a mate?" Kouga knew it couldn't be Kagome and that dead miko was gone.

"I don't have a mate." Inuyasha admitted "I found Tetsuya in the forest he is my adopted pup."

Katsuya smiled at the young pup he was adorable. "He's a beautiful pup, Inuyasha."

"Thank you, Katsuya-sama." Inuyasha gave a small bow in respect.

Kouga glared at the pup not knowing what to think. Tetsuya smiled widely showing small fangs and held out his arms.

"He wants you to hold him, son." Katsuya watched the look on Kouga's face soften.

"Is it okay, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked, he looked into the amber eyes of the older hanyou.

Inuyasha nodded knowing Kouga wouldn't hurt his pup. "Yeah, you can just be careful with him."

Kouga took the pup into his arms. "He's cute."

Tetsuya giggled trying to reach Kouga's headband. Inuyasha smiled watching his adopted son. "Yeah, he is."

Katsuya took his eyes off of his son and the hanyou and smiled down at the human girl. "Hello, Rin."

"Katsuya-sama." Rin hugged Katsuya around the waist. "Rin is so happy to see you."

Katsuya thought it cute how Rin hadn't grown out of addressing herself in third person. "I'm happy to see you too, Rin. Where is Kohaku?" Katsuya didn't smell or see the human male anywhere.

"He is training with Konohamaru." Sesshoumaru said standing behind Rin. "Let us go inside I'm sure Jaken has tea ready."

"Lead the way, Sesshoumaru." Katsuya followed the Inu youkai with Kouga and the others following behind.

**I'm taking a vote on pairings. The voting will stop on the 17.**

**Kagome/Sirius**

**Kagome/Kikyou(She will be brought back if this pairing wins)**

**Kagome/Ginta**

**Kagome/Katsuya**

**Kagome/Konohamaru(Is Sesshoumaru's Captain of the Guard. Is tall, with long silver hair and blue eyes.)**

**Sirius/Katsuya(Looks like an older version of Kouga only with black eyes.)**

**Sirius/Konohamaru**

**Sirius/Kikyou**

**Severus/Konohamaru**

**Severus/Sesshoumaru**

**Severus/Katsuya**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Kouga couldn't take his eyes off of Inuyasha and the pup he was carrying. The pup was cute and was grinning back at him from his father's shoulder.

"Tetsuya is going to be a hand full when he gets older." Katsuya chuckled watching his son stare at the hanyous. "Hopefully Inuyasha will find a mate to love him and his adopted son."

Kouga frowned not liking the thought of Inuyasha taking a mate. It confused him, he shouldn't care what the mutt did. "Who would want the mutt?"

Katsuya wasn't fooled, he knew Kouga better then he knew himself. "Inuyasha is beautiful and he's the brother of the Lord of the Western Lands. Trust me Kouga the boy won't have no problem finding a mate."

Sesshoumaru smirked; he knew what Katsuya was up too. Trying to pair up his son with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had to admit they would be a powerful couple. "I hear the Lord of the East is looking for mate. He would be good for my brother and nephew."

"Slytherin is a fool." Kouga never cared for that Snake demon. "Inuyasha would never fall for him."

"Salazar is wise and very strong. He also has poweful magic." Katsuya could see his son getting jealous. "He also has that school he wishes to open in that far off foreign land."

"He is a foreign demon." Salazar came here to take over the Eastern Lands when Naraku killed his uncle. "I still don't trust that snake."

Inuyasha growled having heard enough. "Stop talking about me. If I chose a mate it's my business no one else's."

"I don't care who you take as a mate." Kouga snapped.

"That's enough we are here." Sesshoumaru ordered coldly as they arrived at the castle.

"Ah, young Kohaku and Konohamaru are already waiting for us." Katsuya grinned as Rin ran to her husband hugging him around the waist.

"My Lords, welcome." Konohamaru gave a small bow. The Inu youkai captain was a youkai you did not want mad at you. He was Sesshoumaru's right hand as he used to be that of Inu no Taisho. Konohamaru helped train the Lord of West.

"Konohamaru it's good to see you." Katsuya told the silver haired demon. Sometimes he wondered if maybe the Inu youkai had wolf demon blood in him because of his blue eyes. Most Inu's had amber eyes.

"Let us go inside I'm sure Jaken has tea ready." The toad had better or Sesshoumaru would be displeased. And that was something you did not want to happen.

"Tetsuya is hungry." Inuyasha agreed running a hand through Tetsuya's hair.

"Let me see the brat." Kouga asked from Inuyasha's side. He gave the pup a small smile.

Inuyasha glared at Kouga not knowing if he wanted to trust his son with the wolf. He sighed handing Tetsuya to the wolf demon. Inuyasha knew Kouga would never hurt his son. "Be careful with him."

Kouga sorted, walking with Inuyasha into the Western Castle. "I'm not stupid, mutt."

Katsuya, Inuyasha, and the others were amused following them into the castle. Jaken already had tea sat out when his Master arrived with his guests.

Katsuya wondered why Sesshoumaru kept that toad around. He glanced over at Sesshoumaru who was seated with his adopted daughter and her husband Kohaku. "Why do you keep that toad, Sesshoumaru?"

"He has his uses." Sesshoumaru found it amusing Katsuya's hatred of Jaken. He knew it was because the toad demon once had feelings for the wolf sending him gifts. Katsuya would have killed Jaken if not for Sesshoumaru.

"Still angry at about the gifts, Katsuya?" Konohamaru had a sly grin on his beautiful face. "I remember how much time he took in choosing the prefect gift for his beautiful wolf."

Kouga looked at his father in confusing when he started to growl and looking like he wanted to tear Sesshoumaru's captain to pieces. "What is he talking about, father?"

"That's none of your business brat." Katsuya would never be able to live it down if his son knew. Kouga could be so cruel even to his own father.

Inuyasha looked over at his brother. "What's with the wolf?"

"Jaken-sama loves Katsuya-sama." Rin giggled when Katsuya turned to her with wide eyes.

"Rin how can you be so mean?" Katsuya whimpered softly.

Kouga laughed at the look on his father's face. "You and the toad?"

"There is no me and the toad." Katsuya growled at his son ready to tear him apart.

Kouga knew that look and decided it was better for his health to leave his father alone for awhile. He turned to Inuyasha. "So where did you find the pup?"

"It was strange I found him alone in the forest." Inuyasha smiled at his son in the wolf's arms. "He was a human child then when I touched him he became a hanyou like me."

"Sounds like magic." Konohamaru had heard of such things happening. "Perhaps the Lord of the Eastern Lands can help."

"Yes, Slytherin is an expect on magic." Sesshoumaru hadn't thought of that at all. "He should be here soon for the Meeting of the Lands."

"Will he bring that human again?" Katsuya remembered that foreign human he brought the first time.

"His name I believe was Gryffindor, Godric." Konohamaru thought Gryffindor and Slytherin were as different as night and day. Yet they seemed so right for each other. "And yes, I think he will bring the human."

"The human is also magical." Sesshoumaru had seen what the human could do with that want he carried. "Maybe he too can help with Tetsuya."

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha drank his tea with everyone changing the subject.

Severus hated the village and the way everyone was staring at him and Black. "This is annoying me."

"I agree with you for once, Snape." Sirius walked at Kagome's side trying not to care about the stares.

"We're almost at Keade's hut." Kagome knew how much the stares were bothering her new friends. "See here we are."

Keade was making a stew when looked up hearing someone enter her hut. It was Kagome with two other strange gentlemen. "It's been along time child."

"Hello, Keade." Kagome hugged the older miko. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see ye as well." Keade smiled, she had missed Kagome. It hadn't been the same without her. "I see you have brought company."

"Yeah, I like you to meet Sirius Black." Sirius bowed in respect to the older woman. "And Severus Snape." Severus frowned; he wasn't one for bowing.

"It's nice to meet friends of Kagome." Keade stood up still smiling. "Why are ye here, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, and told Keade the same story Snape and Sirius told her about the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, and a toddler by the name of Harry Potter. "I need Inuyasha's help in finding Harry."

"Inuyasha is in the Western Lands." Keade saw the disappointed look on the woman's face. "Sango and Miroku have went to a village that has been having demon trouble."

"What about Shippo?" Kagome was worried about the kit she loved as a son.

"Shippo has left to join Kohaku and his wife Rin at the Western Lands." Keade told Kagome about the Meeting of the Lands and that Kohaku wanted Shippo there to meet other kitsunes. Keade hoped that the young demon would find a mate.

"Your Inuyasha isn't here." Severus snarled because he got dragged here for nothing and he wasn't pleased. "Can we return now?"

"Now." Kagome wasn't going to give up. "We're going to the Western Lands."

**Pairings to Vote for are.**

**Kagome/Sirius**

**Kagome/Kikyou**

**Kagome/Ginta**

**Sirius/Kagome**

**Sirius/Konohamaru**

**Sirius/Katsuya**

**Severus/Sesshoumaru**

**Severus/Konohamaru**

**Severus/Katsuya**

**Pairings that are winning so far are Kagome and Sirius. Severus and Sesshoumaru. Please keep voting. Voting will stop on the 17th.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

**The pairings are Severus/Sesshoumaru and Sirius/Kagome. Thank you to all that voted and reviewed. **

Severus leaned against a tree as the miko and Black began to cook dinner. It was that awful Ramen stuff they have been eating since they first came to the Feudal Era. He couldn't stand the stuff at all. What he wouldn't do for a good cup of tea.

"Aren't you going to eat, Snape?" Sirius asked as Kagome handed him a bowl of Ramen.

"No." Severus stood up and went into the forest leaving the other two alone. He saw a couple of rare plants that he could use in his potions. Severus was glad to be alone having had enough of being around Black and Kagome. Those two were attracted to each other and Severus was tired of the flirting that was going on it was making him sick to his stomach.

Severus took a deep breath enjoying his time alone. It was so peaceful here and he didn't have to worry about Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. Here he was free and safe. Oh, Severus knew he would have to return to the future and help Dumbledore defeat the Dark Lord when he returns. Still he could enjoy his time here. The place was really beautiful in a wild sort of way.

"Wow, you're from Kagome's time aren't you?" Severus turned to see a young fox demon talking to him.

"You must be Shippo?" Severus remembered the miko talking about her adopted son the fox demon.

"Yeah, are you a friend of Kagome?" Shippo asked hoping that maybe his adopted mother was back. It had been so lonely without her and he had missed her very much.

Severus snorted. "I wouldn't say we were friends, however I am traveling with her."

Shippo's face lit up. "Kagome is here?"

"Yes, beyond those trees." Hoping the boy would go and look for his friend and leave him alone. This was supposed to be his alone time.

"Thanks." Shippo begin to walk that way before stopping and turning back to the human. "I'll be careful if I were you this is the Western Lands and Sesshoumaru is very picky about those that enter his domain."

"Thank you for the warning." Severus would be careful, he knew about this Sesshoumaru from Kagome. Shippo nodded once and left the human alone. He wanted to see Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was glad to be away from his castle if only for a short time. The Meeting of the Lands had started and his home was filled with youkai and human alike. He decided to check up on his lands and to be by himself for a short time having had enough of his brother and Kouga fighting. Sesshoumaru knew his little brother was starting to have feelings for the wolf Prince. Kouga would be good for both Inuyasha and Tetsuya. The young hanyou was a joy to be around, he always smiled at everyone and loved to be around his father and the wolf. Sesshoumaru also enjoyed being around his nephew and hoped to have a pup of his own.

True he did love Rin as a daughter and would do anything for her and her family. However Sesshoumaru wanted a child of his own blood. Someone that was completely his to raise and teach about the great and noble Inu Youkai line. Sesshoumaru was about to head back to his castle and guests when he caught the scent of the miko and kitsune. He knew Shippo decided to leave the castle for a short time, however the miko was suppose to be in her time and it would seem she brought friends. Two human males one smelled like mint with a hint of inu the other smelled like spices and of power. That was the one Sesshoumaru wanted to see. He followed the scent wanting to meet this human male.

It was easy enough to find the human he was picking plants and placing them in a small black bag. Sesshoumaru watched him from a tree not making a move. This human had long black hair that went to his shoulders and looked very soft and silky. His eyes were the same color.

"I know you are there, demon." Severus looked up at the tree he figured the demon was watching him from. "Come down and face me."

Sesshoumaru smirked this human had guts. He jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of the human causing him to jump. Sesshoumaru was pleased to have frightened the human.

"You are in my lands human." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold as was his amber eyes. The taiyoukai hide his amusement well. "Why are you here?"

"I am traveling with the miko Kagome and another by the name of Black. We are looking for Inuyasha to help us find Black's godson." Severus knew that this demon was Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. It wouldn't be good for his health to lie to the demon. And as a Slytherin survival came first.

"Godson?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, he had a feeling that this godson might just be Tetsuya.

Severus began the long story about Voldemort, the Potters, and Dumbledore. "I sent Harry Potter here with a potion for his safety and a portal that brought him to this time."

So Tetsuya is this Harry Potter, and it was this potion that caused him to become a hanyou like his brother. It all made sense to Sesshoumaru. There was one thing he had to know before he could trust this human with his nephew and brother. "Are you here to take Harry?"

"No, we only want to know if he's alright." There was no way for Black to take him back. Not without Dumbledore finding out. "Black only wants to see him."

If he were lying then Sesshoumaru would kill them both. No one hurts his family. "Very well I will take you to Inuyasha, human."

"My name is Severus Snape, not human." Severus growled. "Demon."

Sesshoumaru had to admire Snape's bravery. "Will then Snape, we should fetch your friends and return to my castle."

Severus followed the demon and knew this was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

The last thing Kagome had expected and that was Severus walking into their camp with Sesshoumaru at his side. Sesshoumaru didn't seem surprised to see her, but then he didn't really show many emotions so Kagome didn't know what the Taiyoukai was thinking. Sirius on the other hand was angry. "What in bloody hell are you doing Snape? Bringing a stupid demon here."

They didn't even see the Taiyoukai move until they saw Sirius in the air hanging from Sesshoumaru's hand, which was around his neck. "Watch what you say human."

"Sesshoumaru put him down." Kagome yelled afraid for her friend when she saw Sirius turning blue in the face.

"Yes, please do." Severus walked up to Sesshoumaru's side and placed a hand on his arm. "He isn't very smart and doesn't realize what he was saying."

Sirius glared at Severus over the demon's shoulder not caring that the demon could kill him. Sesshoumaru nodded at Severus and dropped Sirius on the ground. "This human is Tetsuya's Godfather?"

"Tetsuya?" Sirius didn't have a godson named Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya is Harry Potter's new name Black." Sometimes Severus wondered how Sirius could be so blind. "Lord Sesshoumaru's younger brother Inuyasha was the one to find him."

"He has Harry?" Sirius's face lit up with a smile he was overjoyed at the thought of seeing his godson again.

"His name is Tetsuya, Black." Severus knew the Gryffindor wasn't going to take this well. He prepared himself for the on coming storm. "The son of Inuyasha and nephew to Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands."

"WHAT!" Sirius screamed in anger. "Harry is the son of James and Lily Potter."

If looks could kill Sirius would be dead from the look Sesshoumaru threw him. "When he was human. Now the pup is half inu youkai and my nephew and heir to the Western Lands until I have a male pup of my own."

"What do you mean Harry is a half dog demon?" Sirius didn't like the sound of that at all.

"The potion I gave him for protection changed him into a hanyou like his guardian." Severus explained to everyone. "It was for his own good."

"For his own good?" Sirius couldn't believe this. "How can turning him into a half-demon be for his own good?"

"Tetsuya will be stronger then any human for one." Severus watched as his fellow wizard cursed a blue streak making Kagome blush a deep red and Sesshoumaru smirk. "Watch what you're saying Black."

Sirius looked over at Kagome whom was glaring at him and smiled an apology. "Sorry about that, Kagome."

"That's okay, Sirius." Kagome heard worst from Inuyasha when they traveled together. "I'm used to it."

"You should be miko considering whom you've traveled with before." Sesshoumaru was will aware of his brother's mouth.

"Kagome, you know this demon?" Severus rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor's question it was easy enough to figure out the first time when she called the Taiyoukai by his name.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said Tetsuya is the son of Inuyasha." Severus smirked coldly. "Ring any bells, Black?"

"Bloody Hell!" Puzzle clicked into place for Sirius. "Inuyasha was the one we were looking for to help us find Harry."

"Can we see Tetsuya, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked for Sirius knowing the wizard would anger the Taiyoukai and Sesshoumaru would try to kill him again. "Sirius only wants to see how he is we don't want to take him away." That and Kagome wanted to see how her friends and Inuyasha were doing. She missed them so much.

Sirius sighed, he didn't want to beg, but he wanted to see how Harry was doing. "I don't plan to take Har…Tetsuya anywhere Sesshoumaru just want to make sure how my godson is doing. He's all I have left."

Sesshoumaru nodded, he knew the miko wouldn't let anyone hurt Inuyasha and taking away Tetsuya would do more then just hurt. "Very well I shall take you to my home. You will be welcomed as guest." Sesshoumaru noticed how the humans were dressed. "Clothes will be found for you."

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Kagome asked looking down at her jeans and plan T-shirt.

"I have many guests at the castle some are very important." Sesshoumaru explained to Kagome as if she was stupid, which pissed the miko off to no end. "You will be dressed properly."

Sirius raised a hand to keep Kagome and Snape from saying something. "Fine, I don't care I only want to see Tetsuya."

Without a word Sesshoumaru turned and left leaving the humans to follow on their own. Severus wondered what they got themselves into while Sirius was overjoyed at the thought of seeing his godson and Kagome at seeing her friends. Things were about to become very interesting.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. Promise to be longer next time so please review.**

**Spiritraven.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Kouga grinned widely when Tetsuya ran up to him hugging him around the leg. He grew very close to the young hanyou pup and to his father Inuyasha. Katsuya was happy for his son believing Kouga finally found what he needed in his life.

"Where is Sesshoumaru I hadn't seen him all morning?" Katsuya asked, he had been looking for the Lord of the Western Lands. "Slytherin and his human are here."

"He wanted to get away for a short time." Inuyasha explained pulling Tetsuya away from the wolf. "He should be returning soon."

Katsuya's eyes narrowed. "Then you go out there and meet the Snake Lord and Gryffindor. You are heir to the Western Lands."

"Why don't you do it?" Inuyasha picked Tetsuya up in his arms. "I'm not good with the Lord thing. So you go meet up with the Snake or send Konohamaru."

Katsuya shook his head and grabbed one of Inuyasha's puppy ears making the hanyou yip. "Come on doggy you have guests to greet." Katsuya ignored the cursing pissed off hanyou turning to face his son. "Come on Kouga you're coming with us."

"What!" Kouga glared at his father. "Why do I have to go."

"Because I say so and it's good manners, brat." Katsuya pulled Inuyasha by his ear making him follow.

"You can let go now stupid wolf." Inuyasha tried to pull away from Tetsuya only making his ear hurt more. "I'll go."

Katsuya let Inuyasha go taking Tetsuya out of his arms smiling at the pup. If he were lucky then Tetsuya would become his grandson. He always wanted grandchildren, but that son of his took his time in finding a mate. Katsuya had to admit Inuyasha would be good for his son. "Let's go Slytherin hates to be kept waiting." That damn snake gets on his nerves. "And what ever you do don't threaten his human. I've seen Slytherin kill a human just for looking at him wrong."

"He's protective of his friend." Kouga didn't see anything wrong with wanting to protect your friends. He would do the same for his pack.

Katsuya snorted. "Gryffindor is his mate."

"Slytherin mated with a human?" Inuyasha didn't know the Snake Taiyoukai, but thought that like Sesshoumaru he would hate humans. He shrugged his shoulders not really caring. "Oh, well lets get this over with and next time Sesshoumaru can do this shit."

Katsuya followed his son and Inuyasha to the gate to the castle. There was another reason as to why Slytherin brought his mate. And he had a gut feeling it had something to do with his future grandson.

Salazar Slytherin was impressive tall with long dark green hair and cold silver eyes. He was as cold as Sesshoumaru and just as powerful a Taiyoukai you didn't want to cross. His mate was different going to Slytherin's chin in height and had short messy black hair and dark laughing blue eyes he had a silly grin on his face.

"It took you long enough to greet us." Salazar snarled, he hated to be kept waiting. "Where is Sesshoumaru? He should be here to greet us."

"My brother is away right now he'll return soon." Yep, Inuyasha wasn't going to like this demon. "I'm Inuyasha and this is my son Tetsuya. You know Katsuya and his son Kouga."

"Ah, yes the wolves." Salazar turned his gaze to the young pup in Katsuya's arms. "The pup has magic."

"May I?" Godric Gryffindor held out his hands to Katsuya. "I only wish to hold him."

"Let him, Katsuya." Inuyasha knew the human wouldn't hurt his son.

Katsuya handed the pup over watching the human the whole time. Godric smiled as he took Tetsuya. "He's so beautiful."

Salazar knew at once that this pup wasn't always a hanyou he could smell the magic on him and the potion that was used on him. Salazar knew what potion was used and only a brilliant Potions Master would be able to make it without trouble. "This pup wasn't born a hanyou was he?"

Inuyasha grabbed Tetsuya back in his arms with Kouga at his side growling at the snake. "It's none of your business."

"I don't plan to take him from you hanyou." Salazar smirked coldly not caring that his mate was glaring at him. "The potion used to turn the pup was very powerful. I only wish to meet the maker."

"Are you sure it was magic, Salazar?" Godric knew his mate was rarely wrong, but he just had to ask.

Salazar looked down at his mate and smiled warmly before turning cold silver eyes on Inuyasha. "Yes, this pup is magical a future wizard."

"Will then we will train him when he comes of age." Godric decided with a small. Salazar rolled his eyes at his mate, Godric seemed to forget it was up to Tetsuya's parents at who got to taught their pup.

"We should go inside and have tea." Katsuya invited knowing by Inuyasha's face that he forgot what manners that he had to start with and Sesshoumaru would be angry if he learned how they kept Slytherin waiting by the gate. "You must be tired."

"Yes, I am and tea would be great." Godric grabbed Salazar's hand and pulled his mate behind him. Inuyasha and Kouga wouldn't take their eyes off of the Snake demon not trusting him. Afraid he would try and take Tetsuya without them knowing.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I decided to bring Remus into the fic and I plan to pair him up with Katsuya. Shippo will be paired up with Konohamaru.

**Chapter Eight:**

Katsuya gave a sigh of relief when he saw Sesshoumaru approach the gates with three humans following behind the Taiyoukai. "Where have you been, Sesshoumaru?"

"I had business to attend too, Katsuya." Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the wolf demon. "Where is my brother and nephew?"

"In the garden with my son." Katsuya was pleased at how close Kouga and Inuyasha has been getting. Soon they will become mates and he would get grandpups. "Slytherin and his mate Gryffindor arrived while you where away."

"Slytherin?" Severus turned his attention to Katsuya, he wondered if this Slytherin was one of the four founders of Hogwarts. "Salazar Slytherin?"

Katsuya studied the tall human; he reeked of magic like Gryffindor and Slytherin. "Yes, the snake demon Lord of the Eastern Lands."

"You don't think it's two of the four founders do you, Snape?" Sirius wouldn't believe it because there was no way Godric Gryffindor would become the mate of a demonic Slytherin. It was all a misunderstanding.

Severus smirked; he read some of the old books about Salazar Slytherin in the Headmaster's office. Slytherin was indeed a snake demon and he did take Gryffindor as his mate. And it was around this time when both Slytherin and Gryffindor disappeared from the Wizardry World. "It is them, Black. "It is them, Black." Severus looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I would like to meet them after we see your brother and Tetsuya."

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "After you are settled in. I'll have Jaken show you to your rooms."

"Here I am Sesshoumaru-sama!" Severus and Sirius watched as a small green creature ran up to the Taiyoukai. Severus guessed the creature to be some type of frog demon or an imp. If it had big ears it could have passed as a house elf.

"Jaken show my guests to rooms in the Southern wing of the castle." Sesshoumaru ordered.

The Southern Wing is where Sesshoumaru's room is located and where he places that he considers family and friends. Rin and her husband Kohaku have a room as does Katsuya and his son Kouga. Konohamaru and Inuyasha with his son Tetsuya also have rooms in the Southern wing. Jaken was confused as too why Sesshoumaru-sama wanted these humans so close to him. The miko he could understand since she was a friend of Inuyasha. The other two didn't make any sense.

"Follow me." Jaken lead the humans into the castle.

Katsuya after watching the humans leave turned his attention to his host. "What's with the humans, Sesshoumaru?"

"The smaller male was Tetsuya's human parents best friend he wishes to see the pup." Sesshoumaru watched, as Katsuya's eyes narrowed, like him the wolf was protective over the pup.

"Does he plan to take, Tetsuya?" Katsuya would kill the human before he let that happen. Tetsuya was apart of his pack and his son cared for the pup. It would break Kouga's heart if something happened to Tetsuya and Katsuya would not let that happen.

"No, he only wants to visit with Tetsuya." Sesshoumaru didn't trust the human, but he knew the human called Snape would keep the other in check.

Katsuya hoped the Taiyoukai knew what he was doing. "We better tell Kouga and Inuyasha about their new guests."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer only made his way to the huge garden located in the back. They found Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kohaku sitting on a blanket watching Shippo chase Tetsuya around. Rin was napping in her husband's lap and Konohamaru was leaning against a tree reading a book. Sesshoumaru had a healer ready in case Rin went into labor. She didn't have long to go. Sesshoumaru sat near his brother while Katsuya sat next to his son.

"Something the matter, father?" Kouga knew that look on his father's face.

"The miko from the future has arrived with two other humans." Sesshoumaru began before Inuyasha cut him off.

"Kagome is here?" Inuyasha was glad to be able to see his friend again after so long, but he was afraid to lose Kouga's attention. The wolf demon has become a friend to him and Tetsuya. More then a friend Tetsuya was becoming very close to Kouga. Inuyasha's demon blood tells him the wolf demon is his true mate.

"The two males she brought with her knew Tetsuya's blood parents." Katsuya filled in before Sesshoumaru could.

"They're not taking him." Kouga growled his eyes flashing red.

"They're here to visit with Tetsuya, Kouga." Katsuya wanted to calm his son down.

Inuyasha laid a hand on Kouga's shoulder settling him down. "Tetsuya isn't going anywhere."

"They won't be able to take Tetsuya not with how protective you two are over the pup." Kohaku and Konohamaru had to keep Kouga from killing a rabbit demon for sneering at Tetsuya because of his human blood. Konohamaru forced the rabbit from the Western Lands with his life. He was lucky that Sesshoumaru wasn't home or the Taiyoukai would have torn the rabbit apart. He didn't take insults to his family very well.

Inuyasha grunted when Tetsuya threw himself into his lap. The pup has grown a lot because of his demon blood. He looked like he was four instead of one. Tetsuya could speak and soon Inuyasha would start his training.

"Papa, I made Shippo tired." Tetsuya giggled snuggling into his papa's fire rat robe.

"The pup doesn't know when to quit." Shippo flopped on his back.

Kouga smirked and ruffled Tetsuya's long hair being careful of his dog-ears. "He's going to be a force to be reckon with once he's trained."

Tetsuya beamed up at the wolf. "Yep, I'm real strong papa says so."

"That you are pup." Katsuya winked at him.

"I heard you guys talking about Kagome." Shippo asked sitting back up looking at Inuyasha.

"Kagome is here with two other humans." Kouga told Shippo leaning against the tree behind him.

"Really!" Shippo jumped up full of energy and ran to the castle. Konohamaru looked up from his book and smiled.

Inuyasha stood up with Tetsuya in his arms. "Let's get this over with." He walked to the castle at a much slower pace then the kitsune.

Kagome left her room having put up what little stuff she brought with her away. She fell on the ground when she was attacked by a blur.

"Kagome! I've missed you so much." Kagome was pulled into a hug. She smiled when she saw it was Shippo. The kitsune has grown so much since the last time she seen him. Shippo was now older no longer a child with his long red hair he wore down his back. He grown out of his fox feet and he had three fox tails swinging behind him. Kagome was proud of what she saw.

"I've missed you too, Shippo." Kagome hugged the kitsune back.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sirius left his room in time to see Kagome pushed to the floor. He glared at the demon.

Kagome nodded still smiling. "Oh, I'm fine Sirius-san. I want you to meet my friend Shippo. Shippo this is my new friend Sirius Black."

"It's nice to meet you Sirius-san." Shippo smiled at the human showing his fangs. He was glad to see that Kagome had a protector.

Sirius went to the room across from his and banged on the door loudly. "Hey Snape come out there is someone here you need to meet."

Severus yanked open the door and gave Black his best death glare. "Is there a reason as to why you've decided to try and knock my door down?"

"Sirius only wanted you to meet my friend Shippo, Snape." Kagome caught Snape's attention.

Severus nodded a greeting to the kitsune. "Severus Snape, pleasure I'm sure." He sneered.

This human was just full of laughs. Shippo frowned wondering why Kagome brought these men here and why Sesshoumaru allowed it. He noticed Inuyasha making his way to them with Tetsuya in his arms. Kouga and Sesshoumaru were at his side with Katsuya and Konohamaru walking behind them.

"It's good to see you, Kagome." Inuyasha's smile was sad as he looked at his old friend. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Kagome noticed the kid in her friend's arms. "So that's your son Tetsuya?"

"Yeah, he is." Inuyasha looked down at his son with love in his gold eyes.

Sirius looked upon his godson he was different from the last time he saw him. Harry Potter the son of James and Lilly Potter was now Tetsuya the half-blood son of Inuyasha. Harry looked older and you could see how strong his demon blood was with his dog like ears. Still Harry's new appearance didn't change Sirius's feelings for the boy. "May I hold him?"

Inuyasha studied the human and noticed the love within the human's eyes. This man didn't want to take Tetsuya away he only wanted to love him and spend time with him. "Yes, you can."

Tetsuya blinked when his papa handed him over to the human. He touched the man's face. "I know you. You're Padfoot you used to bring my sweets."

Sirius felt tears in his eyes. Harry remembered him everything was going to be fine. Sirius was sure of it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Severus snarled at a female dog demon that giggled behind him washing his back. The ball was tonight and Sesshoumaru ordered for everyone to get ready. The Taiyoukai smirked when he ordered three of his females' servants to take Severus to the hot springs and give him a bath.

"Watch it woman!" Severus yelled at the bitch that was washing his hair. She was scratching his scalp with her claws.

"Forgive me Snape-sama." The purple haired demon giggled pressing her body closer to his.

"Do you mind?" Severus pushed her away. Oh, he was going to get back at that smug Taiyoukai for this making a fool of him.

"No, we don't mind at all Snape-sama." The inu with a blue sun on his forehead smirked trailing her hand down the human's chest.

Severus caught her hand and removed it from his body. "You three may leave I can finish on my own."

"Sesshoumaru-sama told us to make sure you are cleaned." Said the demon with gold hair pressing her front to his back and rubbing her body on his making Severus grind his teeth.

"Yes, cleaned not to molest me!" Severus tried to pull away until the purpled haired bitch appeared in front of him trapping him between both demons. "Let me go!"

"We only wish to please Snape-sama." The gold haired demon cupped Severus's penis being careful of her claws not wanting to hurt him.

"Let him go." All three bitches jumped back from the human when they saw their Master growling at them with red eyes. "My orders were not to rape him!"

"We were only teasing him my Lord." The one with the sun bowed low she didn't want to lose her life.

"OUT!" Sesshoumaru snarled the females rushed out not wanting to anger their Master anymore.

"I've could have handled it on my own." Severus crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the dog demon coldly.

"Yes, you were doing fine until I showed up." Sesshoumaru took off his clothes and joined the human in the hot spring.

Severus walked backwards to get away from Sesshoumaru who was getting to close for his sanity. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wash their smell off of you." It bothered the Taiyoukai and he didn't know why. He shouldn't care what happened to the human. Sesshoumaru believed his blood lust happened because the bitches disobeyed his orders.

"I can do that on my own." Severus grabbed the soap and began to soap up his own body. "I had enough of people trying to give me a bath when I can do it on my own."

Sesshoumaru took the soap from the human and began to wash his own body staring at Severus the whole time. "You will be able to meet Slytherin and Gryffindor at dinner."

"I look forward to it." Severus was excited even if he would never admit it out loud.

"You seem to want to meet Slytherin very badly." Sesshoumaru's voice was harsh.

"Slytherin is an legend from my time." Severus told Sesshoumaru about the four houses and Hogwarts. He also told the Taiyoukai some about Tetsuya's human parents.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow when Severus started to talk about Voldemort the wizard that killed the Potters and believed no one not pureblooded should be in there world and yet Voldemort was a half-breed himself. "And you followed this Voldemort?"

"My father was a Death Eater and when I become of age he forced me to become a one as well or he would have killed my mother." Severus hated to remember his past. "Lilly was the one that helped me make contact with Dumbledore and become a spy for the Order.

"He only used you." Sesshoumaru ducked his head into the water to wash out the soap.

"Yes, Dumbledore was just as bad as Voldemort in his own way." Severus also rinsed his hair. "We best get out."

"Yes, dinner is soon." Sesshoumaru stepped out of the spring not caring about the human staring at him. He wiped down his body and placed on his yukata.

Severus waited until the Taiyoukai was gone before getting out of the spring and drying off putting on the robe left for him. He went to his room and found a pair of Japanese still clothes on his bed. They were like Sesshoumaru's only without the armor and they were black with blood red roses on one shoulder. It was made from silk and very comfortable.

"Wow." Kagome stared wide-eyed when Severus walked out of his room. "You look great Snape."

"Those women did a good job on you, Snape." Sirius smirked.

Severus snarled at Black. "Do shut up, Black."

"Sesshoumaru-sama wishes me to take you to the dinning room." Jaken lead the humans to the formal dinning room where everyone was waiting.

Everyone was already there Katsuya was sitting next to his son and Konohamaru. On the other side of Kouga was Shippo. Inuyasha sat on the other end of the table. Tetsuya was in the nursery with the other children having dinner.

"You are the one who created the potion." A snake demon leaned a cross the table to talk to Severus. "I am Salazar Slytherin and the human next to me is Godric Gryffindor."

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius sitting next to Snape yelled. "A Gryffindor with a Slytherin!"

Salazar smirked at his mate. "Must be one of yours love."

Godric sighed, then glared at his demon. "Do behave Salazar."

"Yes, dear." Salazar smirked, his eyes twinkling.

Sirius felt like he was going to be sick. The thought of a Gryffindor and in love with a Slytherin was not settling right with him. Severus was enjoying seeing Black in pain it made his day so much better.

"Tell me about your potion." Salazar asked Severus wanting to see if maybe this wizard was the one he was looking for so long. Severus gave a small smile and decided to talk.


	11. Chapter 10

**Warnings: This is a lemon chapter, so if you don't like to guys having sex then don't read. This is my first yaoi lemon so forgive me if it sucks. **

**Chapter Ten:**

After dinner was over Inuyasha left the dinning area leaving Tetsuya to get to know his human godfather. Sesshoumaru was watching over him so Inuyasha had nothing to worry about.

"Needed some fresh air?" Inuyasha smiled when he saw Kouga standing behind him a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Black was starting to get on my nerves." Inuyasha almost lost his temper watching Black yell at Snape. Snape would make him even worst when he would smirk or sneer. Sesshoumaru seemed to think it was amusing.

"Yeah, he was getting on my too." Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and pulled him back against his chest. "We're alone."

Inuyasha blushed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I want you, Inuyasha." Kouga wanted the hanyou more then anything. Sending so much time with Inuyasha and his son made Kouga want them as his own and for Inuyasha to give birth to future pups.

Inuyasha pulled away far enough so he could over his shoulder at Kouga. "You want me?"

"You will be a strong mate and give me strong pups." Kouga lowered his head and kissed Inuyasha gently on the lips. "I will claim Tetsuya as my son and he will have a place in the Northern Wolf Demon Pack just as you will."

Inuyasha smiled and shyly kissed Kouga back. "Yes, I will be your mate Kouga."

"Then come." Kouga let Inuyasha go and held out his hand. Inuyasha took his future mate's hand and Kouga lead him to his room.

Kouga closed the door behind them and lead Inuyasha to the bed. The room was lit with candles he had a servant get for him, he wanted everything perfect for when he took Inuyasha as his mate. He kissed Inuyasha deeply undressing him at the same time until he was completely naked.

"That's not fair, Kouga." Inuyasha smirked and attacked Kouga knocking him back on the bed. He held Kouga's arms over his head and started to lick his way down his neck to his far. Inuyasha pulled the furs from the wolf's body until Kouga was just as naked as his future mate. Inuyasha sat up straddling Kouga's legs. "Now who's in charge?"

"I am." Kouga chuckled and flipped them over until he was the one on top. He forced opened Inuyasha's mouth and slid his tongue in to duel with the hanyou's. Inuyasha groaned into his mouth and ran his hands over Kouga's back and cupping his firm ass.

Kouga pulled back and crawled down Inuyasha's body till he was above his treat. "I wonder how you taste like?"

Inuyasha threw his head back when Kouga took him into his mouth all the way to the root. He didn't know if he should be jealous or not because Kouga has done this before the demon was too good not to have. Kouga pulled away from Inuyasha's member and ran his tongue down its length. "You taste like honey."

"Kouga, please." Inuyasha whimpered as Kouga took him back in his mouth. Kouga sucked taking him all the way in all the way. Inuyasha knew he was about to blow and was angry with himself because it was too soon.

"I knew you would taste sweet." Kouga licked the cum off of his bottom lip. "It's alright love it's not over yet." He leaned over and kissed Inuyasha, who tasted himself. Kouga grabbed the oil Sesshoumaru gave him off of the table and dipped three of his fingers. He slowly slid one in Inuyasha trying not to hurt him.

Inuyasha hissed, but didn't stop Kouga it didn't hurt too badly until all three fingers were inside. Kouga kissed Inuyasha's cheek and found what he was looking for.

"Ah, Kouga!" Inuyasha saw stars when Kouga touched that secret place in his body.

"Shhh, it's going to get a lot better." Kouga moved his fingers inside Inuyasha to get him ready for him. He pulled out his fingers and placed his member at Inuyasha's entrance. "Are you ready?"

He wasn't, but Inuyasha wanted Kouga as his mate and he knew the wolf didn't want to hurt him. He nodded his head and Kouga slowly pushed in. Inuyasha cried out because it hurt so much. "Kouga, it hurts."

"I know baby." Kouga kept on till he was all the way in, he knew Inuyasha was in pain. He waited until the hanyou was used too him.

"Move stupid wolf." Inuyasha growled through the pain. He wasn't weak and could handle whatever Kouga threw at him. He moved under the wolf wrapping his legs around the wolf's waist.

Kouga moved slowly at first taking his time to enjoy the claiming. Inuyasha wasn't going to have any of that and pushed Kouga on his back taking control and began to ride the wolf hard.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga could feel his time coming and sat up wrapping his arms around Inuyasha and pulled him close still thrusting up into the warm tight body of his lover. Inuyasha felt so good and moaned Kouga's name. Kouga felt his fangs lengthen and his eyes turn red. He bit into Inuyasha's shoulder marking him as his mate the moment he shot his load into his mate's body.

Inuyasha bit Kouga as his cum washed his and Kouga's stomach. Both fell down on the bed and with Kouga still in his mate both fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: A New Life 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Pairings: Kouga/Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru/Severus, Kagome/Sirius, and many more.**

**Warnings: Slash, het, and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Inuyasha.**

**Thanks to my beta KK for finishing this chapter in record time.**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Sirius smiled as he checked on Harry in his room, the hanyou was sleeping peacefully a small smile on his face. He sighed and closed the door and smiled when he saw Kagome's worried face. She knew it had to be hard for Sirius losing his best friends and now his Godson, but Kagome knew Inuyasha wouldn't keep Tetsuya away from the human, he wasn't that cruel. She smiled and hugged Sirius around the waist shocking the man.

"You looked like you need a hug." Kagome pulled back blushing.

Sirius chuckled when he saw the blush, he grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders walking her away from Tetsuya's room and making their way to the garden. "Thanks, I did need that hug."

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Kagome asked sitting down on the bench with Sirius sitting down next to her. It was a beautiful night with the moon shinning down on the garden making the small pond glitter in the light.

"Yes, I'll be fine, it's just hard seeing Tetsuya knowing he's the son of my best friends and yet now he's the son of Inuyasha. It's like I lost him." Sirius rubbed a hand down his face, he tried to keep the sadness from his voice as he spoke. "I can only hope Inuyasha will allow me to tell Tetsuya about his human parents when he gets older."

Kagome placed a hand on the wizard's shoulder knowing he needed comfort. "Inuyasha won't hide Tetsuya's past from him and neither will he keep your godson from you Sirius. Inuyasha knows how it feels to have no one and he isn't going to let that happen to you or Tetsuya."

Sirius felt better hearing that from Kagome since she knew Inuyasha better then he did, and he was glad to see Harry safe and away from the Death Eaters and Dumbledore. True he did respect the Headmaster, but he wasn't foolish enough to trust Harry to him. Dumbledore's only thought now is to destroy Voldemort any way he can even if he had to use a small boy like Harry. "Tetsuya is happy here and even if Voldemort finds a way back to the living I'm sure Slytherin and Gryffindor will help us fight him."

"You're going to have to return to England, aren't you?" Kagome asked knowing Sirius only came to check up on his godson, she didn't know what he planned to do next.

"Snape and I have to return and find Pettigrew and prove that I'm innocent. Voldemort might be gone for now, but his Death Eaters can and will still cause chaos." As much as Sirius would have liked to stay here, he couldn't and he needed to talk to Remus and make sure his friend knew what happened

"I'm afraid for you, Sirius." Kagome was very worried, thinking about what could happen when they left, and she would never know since their world was such a big secret.

Sirius was touched by the way Kagome was so worried about him. The only people that ever worried about him were James, Lily, and Remus, not even his own family cared what happened to him. To them he was nothing but a disappointment, a Gryffindor. "There's no need to be I'll be careful."

Kagome leaned in and gave Sirius a small peck on the lips surprising the wizard. "You promise?"

Sirius' eyes soften and he nodded. "I promise."

Severus spotted Kagome and Black in the garden talking so he turned around and went back inside the castle. He didn't want to bother them knowing they needed some time to themselves before they had to return to their time. Severus sighed a little jealous of Black and how lucky he was to gain a friend like Kagome, unlike him. He was always alone even as a child. The only who ever cared about him was his mother, and she was killed by the Dark Lord because she refused to join his Death Eaters. The reason he became a spy was to revenge his mother and make the Dark Lord pay for the pain he had caused. Severus knew he might not live long, not with the Death Eaters knowing he was a spy. Knowing Lucius he would be the one to make the kill. Lucius hated him and Severus hated the Malfoy since they were both students. Should Severus live, then he could only hope Dumbledore would allow him to teach at Hogwarts.

" I know you're there." Severus glared at the shadows. "Come out and face me."

Sesshoumaru stepped out from the darkness a small smirk on his face. The Taiyoukai was dressed in a black yukata and he had his hair tied in a long ponytail. "It's a little late to be out, don't you think human?"

"I'm not some child to go to bed early. I happen to like the night time." Severus sneered at the demon not caring if he was his host. "Now is you excuse me I'm going to my room."

"You are not excused." Sesshoumaru was right in Severus' face almost nose to nose. The wizard didn't even see him move, the demon was just that fast. "I wish to get to know you."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. "You wish to know me?" Sesshoumaru gave a small graceful nod. "Why?"

"You are an interesting human." Sesshoumaru said like that was supposed to explain everything. "I want to know more about your time and this enemy of yours, the one who killed Tetsuya's human parents."

"You want to know more about Voldemort." Severus flinched when he said the dark wizard's name, like so many others he hated to hear the sound of that name. "He's dead."

"For now." Sesshoumaru like Severus overheard the Miko and Black talking. "I want to know everything about the human that is a threat to my nephew."

Severus gave a harsh laugh. "The Dark Lord isn't a human, he's a monster."

"He has done something to you?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed he didn't like the thought of the dark wizard causing this human pain. "Tell me."

Severus didn't like to be ordered around and he proved that by walking past the dog demon and headed for his room only for Sesshoumaru to grab his arm and pull him back against a strong and firm chest. Severus snarled and tried to pull away from the demon. "Let me go now!"

"No." Sesshoumaru doesn't like it when someone disobeys him and this human was going to learn that lesson. "Now tell me what I want to know!"

"You are not my Master!" Severus had enough of people thinking they owned him. He had to serve the Dark Lord and Dumbledore and he knew once he returned to England Dumbledore would once again make him do something he didn't want to do. Severus narrowed his eyes at the tall demon. "I already have two Masters I do not need a third."

Sesshoumaru growled at the thought of others besides him owning this human. True he tried to make himself seem ugly, but Sesshoumaru was no fool he could see through the magic to see the real person. "You are a coward."

"I am not a coward." Severus faced death and the Dark Lord for years. He was no coward.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You hide your looks with your magic. I can see through your glamour."

"It's an act to fool the Dark Lord." The Dark Lord liked young men and Severus seen what he did to Lucius when he wanted sex it wasn't a pretty site. Lucius being the bastard that he is enjoyed the pain. He used the glamour because he didn't want the attention of Voldemort. "I was a spy for the light."

"And now?" Sesshoumaru asked softly not taking his eyes off of the human wizard.

"I don't know." Severus didn't know what he was now that the Dark Lord's followers know he's a spy, he knew the minute he arrived back in England they would try and kill him.

This human so very different from the rest Sesshoumaru thought as he studied the man in his arms. He was strong and very powerful and was also very smart, he would make someone a fine mate. A wicked smile crossed Sesshoumaru's face. He is looking for a strong mate and he remembered Gryffindor saying wizards could have children with the right potion, which means Sesshoumaru, if he chose Snape as his mate, could still have heirs. Yes, this wizard will be his mate, it seemed to work for Slytherin.

"What are you doing?" Severus eyed the demon wryly as he spotted the wicked smile on his face. He didn't know the Taiyoukai very well, but he knew the demon wasn't one to smile. Sesshoumaru was up to something, something he was sure he wasn't going to like at all.

"You will be my mate." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"I'm what? Your what?" Severus managed to pull away from Sesshoumaru with wide black eyes. "Mate?"

"Yes." The human should be honored that this Sesshoumaru chose him to be his mate and Lady of the Western Lands.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "No." He turned to continued on his way to his room.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that this human dared to tell him no, he should be honored. He was about to stop the human from leaving him when he hard laughing coming down the hallway. "What do you want Konohamaru?"

"I was only doing my rounds, Lord Sesshoumaru." Konohamaru said smiling, it wasn't everyday you see Sesshoumaru showing emotion and the Taiyoukai was angry, very angry. "However I couldn't help but overhear you and Snape talking."

Sesshoumaru ignored his fellow dog demon and went to his chambers, he would deal with wizard tomorrow. He had chosen and Snape would become his mate, but first he would have to talk him into it.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: A New Life 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**Warnings: This is slash/yaoi so if you don't like then don't read.**

**Pairings: Kouga/Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru/Severus, and more to come.**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Kagome, Sirius, and Severus left their rooms at the same time and were surprised at what they saw on the way down to the dinning room. The palace was in chaos filled with both demons and humans wondering around laughing and talking.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" Sirius' eyes narrowed when a pig looking demon winked at him. He didn't like the look on that thing's face.

"Tonight is the Meeting of the Lands Ball." Konohamaru appeared next to Severus a smirk on his face. He has been up since dawn helping Sesshoumaru sama with his guests and their bodyguards. Everyone arrived last night and he was surprised that the humans were able to sleep through all that noise. "Don't tell me you have forgotten?"

Kagome giggled and scratched the back of her head blushing lightly. "I remember Keade saying something about that before we came here."

"Then I shall return to my room." Severus was not about to put up with a bunch of strangers. He would go up to his room and keep to himself until everyone left or he did whatever came first. Severus was about to do a turn about when Salazar Slytherin himself grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you are not going anywhere my dear boy." Slytherin had a sly grin on his face and his eyes were glittering. "I decided to stay just to see Sesshoumaru woo you and I'm not going to let you ruin that for me." Slytherin had staying for the ball would always leave before hand, but this time he decided to stay just to see the might Sesshoumaru court a simple human wizard. It was bound to be exciting.

Sirius turned to face his childhood rival with a shocked look on his face. The Taiyoukai of the West wanted Severus Snape the one voted most likely to die alone and childless. It boggled the mind. "Surely you're kidding? This is Snape we're talking about here." He flinched when Kagome slapped him in the back of the head.

"You're no jewel either, Sirius." Kagome huffed glaring at the tall wizard for being mean. "Severus is very handsome." And he was once the hair was clean and the guy brushed his teeth. Kagome had a feeling it was a mask Severus wore to protect himself. From what she didn't know.

Sirius took one look at Snape and burst out laughing that was until Snape growled at him sending a curse his way. Sirius yelped when it hit turning his hair green and his skin silver. It was Slytherin's turn to laugh now. "Ah, what beautiful colors."

"Fix this, Snape." Sirius couldn't go into the dinning room looking like this. Severus sighed and undid the spell.

"Fine." Severus placed his wand back into the black robes he was wearing. Konohamaru noticed this and frowned.

"I thought Sesshoumaru sama sent up kimonos for you to wear?" Konohamaru knew his Lord wanted the human wizard dressed in his gifts.

Severus snorted as he thought about the colorful silk kimonos a demon servant brought to him. Each one had the picture of a giant white demon dog with Sesshoumaru's markings on the back. Severus wasn't stupid he knew this was Sesshoumaru's way of laying claim to him. "I prefer my robes." He would not give in to the Taiyoukai. Severus had to serve two masters and he would not bow down to a third.

Konohamaru sighed and lead the way to the dinning room, he knew Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be happy. "Come breakfast will be served soon."

Inuyasha, Kouga, and others were already seated with some other demons they didn't know. Sesshoumaru was sitting at the head of the table glaring at Severus when he noticed what he was wearing.

"Why aren't you wearing one of the kimonos I gave you? Sesshoumaru had his tailors up all night sewing those kimonos. They were specially made from silk demons, they were very hard to find which makes their silk very special. Severus said nothing as he sat at the Taiyoukai's right.

"And who are you?" A female bear demon asked from her place across from Severus. Her voice and eyes were cold as she glared at the human. She was Aiko and she had her eyes on Sesshoumaru for years wanting to have him as a mate. Aiko didn't like the way the Taiyoukai was looking at the human.

"Severus Snape." Severus narrowed his eyes at the female bear demon, he knew she was going to be trouble. Something he didn't need right now. "If it's any of your concern madam."

Aiko growled her claws digging into her palm trying to keep herself from attacking the stupid human. How dare this human talk to her like that, she was a high-class demon and if she had her way the future mate of the Taiyoukai of the West. Aiko forced a grin on her face and turned away from the human male. She make him pay sooner or later.

Konohamaru kept himself from groaning at the look on Sesshoumaru's face as he stared at the bear demon. He knew that look and if she weren't careful Lady Aiko would die a very painful death. The rest of breakfast went by without any trouble still they still had the whole day to go and then the ball.

Remus was tired and worried about his best friend Sirus and little Harry. They have been missing for so long and people were starting to say that Harry was dead because two Death Eaters kidnapped him and they knew how much Snape hated the Potters. Remus knew Severus was a spy for Dumbledore having been told by Lilly and that Peter was made the Secret Keeper in place of Sirius. Dumbledore is searching for them as is the Ministry and Voldemort's followers. They were in a lot of danger, which was why Remus was here in Japan because this was the last place Severus and Sirius were spotted and he wanted to help them. Still he had no luck at finding them and he had to find them before Dumbledore did. Remus wasn't going to let the Headmaster of Hogwarts destroy his friends and use Harry for his own means. He knew if Dumbledore found them that Sirius and Severus would be sent to Askaban (sp?) prison and Harry to Lilly's muggle sister. Remus couldn't let that happen they had to be warned, but how was he going to find them?

"Remus?" Remus turned to find Sirius standing behind him with a young Japanese woman at his side. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Remus smiled at his friend. "You had me worried, Sirius."

Sirius and Kagome had came to modern Japan to do some shopping before the ball that night. He wasn't expecting to run into Remus here in Japan, but he shouldn't have been surprised. "So you don't think I killed James and Lilly." Sirius kept his eyes open in case Aurors decide to appear. He loved Remus like a brother, but he couldn't afford to take chances right now.

"Sirius who is your friend?" Kagome elbowed Sirius in the ribs, she hated to be ignored.

"Oh, sorry." Sirius smiled in apology. "Remus I would like you to meet Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is my best friend Remus Lupin."

Kagome gave a small bow. "It's an nice to meet you Lupin san."

"Please call me Remus." Remus bowed back wondering where Sirius met this woman.

"Then you must call me Kagome." Kagome turned to look at Sirius. "We need to get back soon."

"Where are Snape and Harry?" Remus was worried about the little boy and Severus. The Slytherin was Lilly's best friend and he wasn't as bad as he made himself to be.

"It's hard to explain I'm going to have to show you." Sirius grabbed Remus by the arm and began pulling him down an alleyway. "Let's just say you're going to be in for quite a surprise old friend."


	14. Chapter 13

Title: A New Life 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**Warnings: Male/Male loving so if you don't like it then please turn back.**

**Pairings: Kouga/Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru/Severus, Katsuya/Remus, and more to come as the story goes on.**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Being a wizard and a werewolf there were very few things that surprised Remus Lupin, but Kagome changed that the moment he was pushed down her well. Now here he was in some strange castle chatting with Godric Gryffindor himself.

"Its takes some getting used too." Demons had their own world and stayed away from the Wizardry World as much as they could. Salazar was different since he had magic and was a powerful wizard. Godric remembered how shock he was when he learned Salazar was a demon. "Would you care for some tea? I'm sure Sesshoumaru sama will have his toad fix some for us."

"No, thank you Godric, I promised my friends to wait here." As soon as they arrived at the castle Sirius left him in a large sitting room and left to find Severus and the owner of the castle. Remus hoped it wouldn't be long, there was something making his wolf nervous.

"Is everything alright, Remus?" Godric asked the younger wizard noticing how unsettled he was standing there. "You shouldn't worry about the demons they won't hurt us."

"Oh no, I'm not worried over that." It was something else bothering Remus' wolf, but what he couldn't say.

Understanding lit up Godric's eyes. "You're a werewolf?"

Remus flinched at the word. "Yes, I am. Does that bother you?"

"No, of course not, but it makes sense as to what is bothering you." Godric smiled, Remus being a werewolf didn't change anything. He still liked the quite wizard. "There are two Alpha wolf demons here in the castle and I believe that's what bothering your wolf."

It made sense now to Remus, wolf demons are very powerful more so then werewolves. His wolf was nervous because even if he was an Alpha werewolf he would have to summit to an Alpha wolf demon or be killed. "I wished Sirius would have warned me before bringing me here."

"There is nothing for you to worry about Remus, I know Kouga and Katsuya and they are very nice." Godric reassured the werewolf.

Remus gave Godric a small smile hoping Sirius and Kagome would return soon with Harry and Severus. Even if Godric said the Alpha wolf demons were nice he really didn't want to take a chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuya was talking with Konohamaru, Shippo, Inuyasha, and his son when he caught the scent of a strange creature with wolf and human blood, but it wasn't a human. Kouga also caught the scent and looked at his father in worry. "This creature isn't a demon."

"I'll find this creature." Katsuya smirked, ready for a hunt, this creature's scent mixed with wolf and magic was like heaven to him. "Find Sesshoumaru and see if he knows something."

"I'm right here, Katsuya." Sesshoumaru appeared at his brother's side with Sirius, Kagome, and Severus. "The wolf creature is a friend of Black."

Sirius glared at the demon. "Remus is a werewolf not some creature, he's kind and doesn't cause trouble."

"Lupin is somewhat shy and quite, but he's very loyal to his friends." Severus respected Remus even after what happen in the Shrieking Shack. It was more Black's fault then anything.

"I never heard of a werewolf." Kouga never heard of such of thing only full-blooded wolf demons or hanyous. "What is this werewolf?"

"Werewolves are humans that only change into a wolf like creature once a month during a full moon. They can't touch silver because it's deadly to them, but they have the senses of a wolf." Sirius explained. "We need to get to Remus because knowing him, he's already worried."

Remus' eyes widen when he saw Sirius, Kagome, and Severus walking towards him with five demons. Two were wolf demons by their scent, one a dog, and the other a snake. Remus forced a smile on his face. "It's about time you got back Padfoot, I was starting to get worried."

"And what have you've been up too, Salazar?" Godric asked glaring at his mate, he knew Salazar well.

Slytherin winked at his mate and smirked. "Just visiting my love nothing else."

"Salazar Slytherin?" Remus started at the snake demon in shock, no one in the Wizardry world knew that one of the founders was a demon. "A snake demon."

"At your service." Slytherin gave the werewolf a graceful bow. "And let me guess you are an Gryffindor as well?"

"Yes, he is." Sirius gloated, the thought of getting to Salazar Slytherin was very amusing to him.

"It would seem Severus will be the only Slytherin I will meet." Slytherin smirked pulling his mate to his side. "At least he's a smart one."

"Sirius where is Harry?" Remus asked worried about the son of his two dead friends.

Sirius sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "Hey Sesshoumaru is there a place we can talk without all of these demons?"

"We will go into my study." Sesshoumaru lead the way up the stairs to his study at the far in of the hall. Konohamaru and Jaken would look after his guests while he was busy.

Kouga sat in one of the chairs with Inuyasha on his lap and his father sitting next to him. Severus, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Kagome, and Black sat down in the available chairs with Sesshoumaru sitting behind his desk. Remus remained standing something telling him this news was going to be shocking.

"Remus there is something you need to know about Harry." Sirius ran a hand through his hair not looking Remus in the eyes.

"He's not dead is he?" Remus said fearing the worst.

"No, Lupin, he's alive only not the same little boy you saw last." Severus explained about finding Harry and about the potions he used to protect the Boy Who Lived. "Inuyasha was the one to find Harry."

"When I touched the kid he changed into a hanyou like me so I adopted him." Inuyasha watched the werewolf for a reaction. "He's name is now Tetsuya."

It was a little much to take in for Remus, he kept picturing Harry in his mind and what a happy child he was when he visited Godric's Hollow. Now Harry was a hanyou by the name of Tetsuya and was being raised by another hanyou and his wolf demon mate. There was only one thing Remus could think to say. "Is Har….Tetsuya happy?"

"Tetsuya is a very happy pup and you can see him after the ball." Tetsuya was with Rin and Kohaku while Inuyasha and Kouga went to ball. "We have to get ready for that stupid ball of Sesshoumaru is giving."

"You are of course welcome to come." Katsuya said looking at Remus through narrowed eyes.

Remus' eyes widen. "I don't have anything to wear. I think I'll stay on my own."

"I'll have a servant bring you something to wear." Sesshoumaru stood up, he had to get back to his guests. "You will join us and see Tetsuya later on."

Remus sighed, it would seem he was going to a ball.

The outfit that was delivered to Remus wasn't what he expected at all. It was red with a black wolf demon in its true form on the back. It was very beautiful and Remus did love it.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Kagome asked smiling, she along with Shippo decided to help the poor werewolf out. "It will look nice on you."

Shippo was suspicious, this kimono came from Katsuya. He wondered why Katsuya would give such a gift to Remus? Unless he was interested which Shippo could understand since he was never mated. Kouga told him his mother was in heat and it just happen. She left Kouga to Katsuya and took off so the Wolf Prince never knew his mother. "It's very nice."

Remus sighed, and was about to remove his clothes when he remembered that Kagome was in the room. "Can you leave, Kagome?"

Kagome smirked and left the room leaving Shippo with Remus. "She's gone now get undressed so we won't be late for the ball."

"We can't be late." Remus whispered under his breath knowing Shippo could still hear him, but he didn't care. He took off the rest of his clothes and placed on the kimono liking the feel of silk against his skin. "Happy?"

"Very, now lets go." Shippo grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him out of the room. They couldn't be late for the ball, it was kind of like that Fairy Tale that Kagome read to him as a kit called Cinderella. Shippo wondered if Remus would meet his Prince?


	15. Chapter 14

Title: A New Life 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Warnings: This is slash so turn back if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**Pairings: Kouga/Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru/Severus, Katsuya/Remus, and more as the story goes on.**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Inuyasha huffed when his mate entered their bedroom wearing a formal haori and hakama while he was dressed in a woman's white kimono with Kouga's true form in the back. Because Inuyasha was the submissive in their relationship he had to dress the part and act the part. That didn't mean he had to like it though. Inuyasha groaned as he thought about his ball and how he acts the prefect brother and heir to the Western Lands. He hoped Sesshoumaru would mate soon and have an heir. Inuyasha hated the court, but now as the mate of Kouga he was still expect to attend.

"Ready to go koi?" Kouga asked holding out his hand to Inuyasha who was glaring at him. "We don't want to be late."

Inuyasha placed his hand in his mate's keeping the glare on his face. "Yeah, the sooner we go the sooner we can leave." They left their bedchamber.

They found Remus and Severus in the hall talking with Kagome about their kimonos. Severus was wearing a silk black kimono with Sesshoumaru's true form in the back and he wasn't happy about it. Remus was wearing a kimono like Inuyasha only his was red with Katsuya's true form on the back.

"Why am I wearing a woman's kimono?" Remus asked confused, he didn't understand why he was required to wear such a thing. Severus and Inuyasha were dressed the same.

"Because these over confident demons believe they own us." Unlike Remus, Severus knew why he was wearing his kimono and he was going to make sure that over grown dog paid for it. "And Sesshoumaru is not going to get away with this." The great Taiyoukai himself came into Severus' room and forced him to wear the damn kimono. And with Sesshoumaru being stronger of the two Severus had no choice being held down as he was at the time.

"What do you mean, Severus?" Remus turned to face Severus noticing that his eyes were full of rage.

"What he means is that my father and Sesshoumaru has placed a claim on you." Kouga said with his arm around Inuyasha and a smirk on his face. This was going to be an interesting night.

"A claim?" Remus didn't know much about the demon world so he didn't know what a claim meant.

"As a mate." Severus however read everything he could find about the demon world and did know what a claim meant. Severus wasn't about to mate anyone and not that stupid dog demon. They would have to return to the future soon there was no way around it.

"I don't even know your father." Remus couldn't believe this was happening to him, he only came here to see his best friend and Harry not to become a mate of a demon. He only met Katsuya once and that was all.

"My father likes you." Kouga could see that this werewolf was going to give his father a run for his money. And he was going to lean back and watch the show.

"We can worry about all of this later, we really need to get to the ball before Sesshoumaru and Sirius come looking for us." Kagome pleated she wanted to go to the ball and enjoy herself. She didn't get to dress up often and was going to enjoy herself to the fullest.

Severus smirked and took out his wand waving it over his head with a whispered word. Everyone watched as his appearance changed from the greasy haired man they knew. His hair became longer down past his shoulders and soft like silk not greasy at all. He was beautiful.

"You have vela blood." Remus was surprised at the best. Severus was beautiful without the glamour.

"Snapes come from the line of a different type of vela then the ones you've read about." Severus was very proud of his bloodline. "We are darker then the normal ones you've seen or read about. All males in my family are born vela the women are only pure blood witches. No one could figure out how it happens, it just does."

"As interesting as this is we need to go." Inuyasha said pulling Kouga behind him. "The last thing I need right now is an angry Sesshoumaru looking for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was right because the moment they entered the ballroom Sesshoumaru was waiting at the doorway with Katsuya and Slytherin at each side. Slytherin was amused by the shock Sesshoumaru tried to hide when he got a good look at Severus. It was easy to know who it was because the Potion Master's scent never changed. Sesshoumaru walked over to Severus and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"No." Severus ignored the arm and entered the room walking over to the far corner followed by Slytherin and Inuyasha. The hanyou was laughing the whole time.

"Man that was good." Inuyasha said still chuckling in between words. "I have never seen anyone treat Sesshoumaru like that. You have guts Snape I'll respect you for that even if Sesshoumaru is going to tear them off."

"That's disgusting Inuyasha." Slytherin made a face. "Now matter how true."

"I'm not afraid of the dog." Severus knew the demon wouldn't hurt him no matter how much he insulted him. "I don't like being tricked."

"He insulted me." Sesshoumaru said his amber eyes like glaciers.

"Don't let it bother you he insults everyone." Sirius smiled in amusement, this was going to be fun seeing Snape and the Taiyoukai battle. "That man can hurt anyone with only one word. I think he's very proud of that fact."

"Severus has always been hurt and he insults people to keep them from getting close." Remus glared at Sirius to remind him he was one of the biggest bullies of them all when it came to Snape. True Remus didn't help his friends prank the Slytherin, but he didn't stop them either. He was just as guilty and he knew it.

"We should enjoy the night." Sirius offered his arm to Kagome who took it with a smile. "Tomorrow we have to head back to the future."

"We have to try and clear your and Severus' names." Remus knew it wasn't going to be easy not with Dumbledore now against them. The old wizard wanted Harry Potter and that wasn't going to happen now not with Harry in the protection of the dog demons and wolves. Harry was safe and that's just what Remus wanted.

Sesshoumaru didn't like the thought of Severus leaving not knowing if he would return. He was going to have stopped them from going. "Surely it's safer to stay here?"

"Yes, it is, but we are needed back home." Sirius couldn't let the Death Eaters get away with what they done or the Dark Lord. If Snape was right then the Dark Lord will return and he was going to be there when it happened. "Tetsuya is protected here and that's all I care about, but the rest of us still have to fight and protect our world."

"The dog is right." Severus said having heard everything as he joined the others. "We have a duty in protecting the Wizardry World. Black, Lupin, and I are the only ones that know what's really going on. Dumbledore only cares about being the hero and he will search for Tetsuya."

"Its not he can find Tetsuya here and even if he does there is no way Dumbledore is getting him." Inuyasha's eyes flashed red at the thought of anyone taking his son away from him.

"Let's worry about the future later." Shippo could see how Katsuya and Sesshoumaru were getting angry at the thought of Severus and Remus leaving. "Lets have fun right now."

"I agree with the fox." Sirius didn't want to worry about anything tonight he only wanted to have fun and spend time with his Godson and friends. Sirius held out a hand to Kagome. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes, I would." Kagome took Sirius' hand with a smile as the wizard led her away from the others.

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him away towards the dancing with the hanyou fighting every step of the way.

Konohamaru smiled at Shippo and held out a hand which the fox demon took with a small smile and blush. Slytherin had already left to find his mate and Katsuya had dragged Remus away to dance leaving Sesshoumaru and Severus alone. Sesshoumaru knew Severus wasn't much for crowds. "Would you like to go out to the gardens? They are beautiful this time of night."

"Yes, thank you." Severus was more then happy to get away from the ballroom even if he had to go with Sesshoumaru. The dog demon was the lesser evil.

"This way." Sesshoumaru lead the way around the dancing demons to the back of the room and the double doors that lead outside to the main garden. The demon was glad to see no one besides them were outside.

Severus had to admit that Sesshoumaru had a beautiful garden with many different and colorful flowers. He sat down on a small bench beside a white rose bush. "You have a very beautiful garden, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru was very proud of his castle and his lands. His mother built this garden and it was Rin's favorite place in the whole castle. "Why do you want to return when there is nothing there for you in the future."

"Because I have too." It was hard to explain as to why Severus felt the need to return to the future when it held nothing but pain for him. "I still owe Dumbledore even if I do hate him. I will be needed to spy once again when the Dark Lord returns."

Sesshoumaru was used to getting his way and this time it looked like he wasn't. Perhaps he should let the wizard go and find another to be his mate. Sesshoumaru knew there were many fine full blood demons here in his castle that would love to become his and the wizard was human and didn't want anything to do with him. "Very well I'll withdraw my claim."

"I see." Severus didn't know why, but he felt hurt when the demon took back his claim. Really he shouldn't have been surprised. No one has ever wanted him for long. "You have changed your mind very quickly."

"I need a mate that will listen to my every command and stay at my side. You have your war in the future and must return to it. This is for the best." Sesshoumaru left leaving Severus alone in the garden. Severus sighed and forced his mask back on his face not knowing it even dropped before. He hated to admit it, but he was flattered that the Taiyoukai chose him as mate and was hoping Sesshoumaru would fight with him. Severus was wrong.

Inuyasha and Kouga had stepped out of the ballroom to get some air and they heard everything. Inuyasha was pissed at his brother for letting the wizard go. Severus was prefect for him. "Sesshoumaru can be so stupid at times."

"Sesshoumaru will come to his senses and realize more about Severus." Kouga grinned at his mate. "Sesshoumaru isn't the only demon interested in the Potions Master."

"Who?" Inuyasha wanted to know who would dare look at the human while he was Sesshoumaru's.

"You'll see." Kouga walked away laughing followed by his mate fuming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Godric knew something was wrong the moment he saw his mate walk back into the ballroom. Five minutes ago Sesshoumaru had return, but there hadn't been any sign of Severus. Godric met up with his mate grabbing him by the arm and leading him out of the ballroom and up to their room. Once they were inside Godric shut the door and turned to glare at Salazar. "What's wrong, Salazar?"

"That stupid dog has taken back his claim on Severus." Salazar hissed in anger his eyes flashing red. "He is a fool."

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru has his reasons." Godric knew Salazar was protective of Severus because they were so much alike. "Why don't we ask him?"

"And what good is that going to do?" Salazar didn't understand the other Taiyoukai, it wasn't like Sesshoumaru to change his mind like that usually the dog demon always followed through with his plans. "Perhaps this is for the best since we have to worry about Tetsuya and when he comes of age. The prophecy will find him one way or the other."

"Don't you wonder about this Voldemort?" Godric thought long and hard about the evil wizard that's supposed to be his mate's heir. "We have no children as of yet and I like think that when we do they won't be evil."

Salazar had two other brother's one was his twin Talan and then there was their little brother Rylan. Now Rylan was pure evil and the little bastard believed he should be ruler of the Eastern lands. Salazar lost count of the times Rylan has tried to kill him and Talan to get control of his lands. "If Voldemort is from the Slytherin line then he's one of Rylan's."

Godric shivered at the thought of his younger brother in law. The Slytherin family disowned Rylan after he tried to kill Talan the first time, but that didn't stop the younger demon from trying. Rylan was power hungry and would do anything to get it even if it meant killing his brothers. "Rylan isn't here is he?"

"No, he is in Scotland however Talan is here." Salazar was very close to his twin and was the one that dragged the other snake demon here. "Talan seems to be interested in Severus."

Godric raised an eyebrow on that since he hadn't seen the other snake demon anywhere. He wondered is Sesshoumaru known Talan was here. "I haven't seen your twin."

"You know Talan prefers to be in the shadows." It was the truth Talan liked to watch from the shadows. Talan was the prefect spy and there were times Salazar would use his twin as a spy against an enemy.

"You can learn so many things from watching when nobody knows you're there." Godric jumped before he noticed Talan walked from where he was hiding. Godric glared at his mate's twin brother. Talan was different from Salazar with his long white hair and bright green eyes that glowed. They even acted different you would never know they were related. "By the way Salazar I believe you are right about this Voldemort being from Rylan's line. Have you seen the scar on the boy's forehead?"

"No, I haven't." Inuyasha was very protective of the child, as he should be. "Have you?"

"Yes, Kouga allowed me to have a look." Talan pulled down his hakama showing his bare shoulder and the mark of Slytherin snake demons, a bright green lighting bolt. "His scar is of our family mark. The boy also understands our snake language."

"A dog hanyou that can speak the snake language?" It just didn't make sense to Godric at all. "How can that be."

"That spell Snape did to Tetsuya did more then just change him to a dog hanyou. The boy has snake blood." Talan was impressed by the magic Snape did in order to protect Tetsuya. "Tetsuya is every special and will be very powerful with the right training. Voldemort won't have a chance against him, but when he is of age we will have to send him to the future and face his enemy."

"I believe dear brother that Tetsuya's parents, uncle, and godfather will have something to say about that." If it was up to them Tetsuya will never return to his time and face the prophecy.

Talan grinned showing his long fangs. "They won't have a choice Salazar. You can't run from you destiny."


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

**Title: A New Life**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Warnings: Some violence and male/male relationships.**

**Pairings: Kouga/Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru/Snape, and others later.**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Rylan smirked as he watched the lower demons scream in pain as they were devoured by the black cloud causing it to become bigger then it was already. Kagura the wind demoness and former minion of Naraku was on her knees next to him bleeding to death from the wounds he gave her earlier to keep her from running from him. Rylan wasn't in the mood to hunt just now. She was the key on getting what he wanted and he couldn't let her get away.

"Kanna please stand back this is about to get messy." Rylan ordered the void demon calmly. It would have been easier to just use Kanna as the blood sacrifice since she was so obedient however she was useful with her mirror unlike the wind demoness that had a mind of her own. And Rylan really didn't want minions that thought for themselves it was a pain.

"You won't get away with this snake." Kagura spat blood on the snake demon's feet. She knew she was going to die her only hope was that Rylan's plan would fail and his brothers destroy him. "You will be stopped, Sesshoumaru will make sure of it."

Rylan growled and picked the dying demoness up by her neck his eyes flashing red in rage. He couldn't kill her because he needed her blood in order for his plan to work. Still that didn't mean he couldn't hurt her a little. "I am not afraid of that dog he is nothing compared to me. Soon I shall have the Eastern Lands and my brothers will lay by my feet in death. Because of your darling sister I know everything. You will die my dear, but don't worry you won't be in Hell alone for long." His grin was pure sickness making Kagura turn her face away. "Talan, Salazar, along with your dear Sesshoumaru will join you soon. Oh and lets not forget the young Tetsuya or should I say Harry Potter."

Kagura cried in pain as the snake dropped her on the ground causing pain to shoot up her spine. She turned pain filled eyes to her sister seeing nothing not even love in her sister's expression. Rylan has been using Kanna's mirror to spy on Sesshoumaru and his brothers and learned about Sesshoumaru's nephew the young Tetsuya and where he came from and what happened to him in his time. "Kanna you can't let him do this."

"He cannot be stopped, Kagura." Kanna's eyes were blank as she held up her mirror. "We are only pawns in this game."

"See she is such a smart girl." Rylan laughed at the heartbroken look on Kagura's face. "Why can't you be more like her."

"Go to hell!" Kagura yelled.

"You first." Rylan gave a fanged grin at Kagura's scream as the black cloud ate her. "Now watch Kanna, I will need the soul very soon."

"As you wish, Rylan sama." Kanna watched as the black cloud started to take the shape of a body of a male.

Rylan watched in glee as the body started to change into a pale color and long black hair grew out of the head. It was a male and was perfect a full-blooded spider demon in its human form. Rylan gave the go ahead and Kanna released the dark soul from her mirror and watched as it flew into the newly made body.

Slowly the eyes of the new demon opened showing red eyes. Rylan grinned and covered the body with his long blood red cloak. "Hello…..Naraku."

Naraku groaned and slowly stood up still getting used to his new body. The last thing he remembered was dying by the hands of Sesshoumaru and that damned half brother of his Inuyasha. "How am I alive?"

"Let's just say it was magic and Kagura." Rylan caught the demon when he started to fall. "Careful you still need to get used to your new body, Naraku. And I do hope it's to your liking."

"I want to see." Kanna appeared in front of Naraku with her mirror letting him see what he looked like and what he saw surprised him. It was so different from his old body this one he had long black hair going to his waist and blood red eyes. There were two black stripes on each side of his face and a blood red sun on his forehead. "I'm a full blooded demon, but how can that be? And who are you?"

Rylan sat the demon down on a smooth rock and stood in front of him looking down at him with narrowed eyes. "I am Rylan and lets leave it at that and it's my magic that helped you to become a full blooded the demon the way you always wanted."

Naraku knew the snake demon had a reason for returning his life to him and making him a full-blooded demon. He would play for now until he learned the reason as to why Rylan returned him to life. "And why am I alive?"

"You and I have a common enemy." Rylan studied the spider knowing he was just as cunning and evil as him and would make a fine partner. Naraku almost defeated the great Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru and with him at his side Salazar or Talan wouldn't stand a chance against them. "Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are friends of my brother Salazar the Lord of the Eastern Lands."

"And why should I care." Naraku was starting to understand what the snake was up too. He knew the jewel was gone by now and since he was a full-blooded demon he had no need for it. Naraku didn't care what Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha did, but this snake did bring him to life. Naraku knew he had to have some power over him and he had to find out what in order to free himself.

Rylan could see that Naraku was going to hard to control. It was a good thing he thought ahead. "You wish to keep your life, Naraku?"

"Of course." What was the snake up too?

"You need two doses of my blood and a potion that I only know how to brew." Rylan sneered at the other demon knowing he would be victor. "Without it you shall die and that body will become dust. You shall help me kill my brothers and take over the Eastern Lands. In return you will keep your life. Do we have a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" Naraku knew he didn't he would have no choice, but to agree. He would find a way to free himself later. "Yes, we have a deal."

"Good." Rylan held out a hand to the spider. "We'll return to my home and find you something to wear. There is more I have to tell you about my brother and their friends and a certain Taiyoukai's nephew."

So that this is so short. The next chapter will be longer promise. And thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Spiritraven**


	17. Chapter 16

Title: A New Life 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Only the ocs are mine.**

**Pairings: Kouga/Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru/Severus, Katsuya/Remus and more later on.**

**Warnings: Slash, violence, maybe some gore and violence. Oh and I have no beta, but if anyone is interested please let me know.**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"I can't believe you did this, Kagome." Sirius' face was red with rage and he wanted nothing more then to knock that smirk off Snape's face. "And you knew the danger Snape. A Death Eater could have kidnapped her and killed her." He just learned Snape took Kagome to Diagon Alley and had her buy him some potion ingredients. They left while he was still sleeping. Sirius couldn't believe Kagome acted like a Slytherin. She knew he would be worried when he woke up and no one was home. Sirius was about to go look from them with they arrived.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Black's stupidity. He shouldn't have been surprised Black wasn't much of a thinker being a Gryffindor. Nothing would have happened to Kagome because no one knew her here in England. Kagome was safer then Severus was at any rate. Lucky for Severus he was good at hiding in shadows. "The miko is a grown woman and is able to take care of herself, Black. Besides no one knows her here and we needed the ingredients." They were running out of healing potions and Severus wanted to be prepared.

"Nobody looked at me twice, Sirius." Kagome was flattered by the way Sirius worried about her. Sirius Black was a gentleman and wasn't bad looking either, but from the stories, she heard from Severus. Sirius was a ladies man and a popular one if Severus was anything to go by. Kagome didn't care about Sirius private life all she cared about was getting him to realize that she was a grown woman and a miko and knew how to defend herself if the need ever arise. Hello she helped defeated Naraku. Moreover, in Kagome's opinion Naraku was much more dangerous then Dumbledore or Voldemort. "Anyway Sirius these Death Eaters sound like a bunch of cowards."

"We still don't know what's happening in the Wizardry World." Sirius changed the subject knowing he wasn't going to win either way and he hated to lose. That and he were worrying about Remus as he paced the floor in the living area of the three bedroom flat Kagome rented in muggle London. "I'm worried about Remus. It's been two weeks and we haven't heard one word from him."

"I'm sure the wolf is fine, Black." Lupin had returned to his old rundown cottage near Hogsmeade to keep an eye on Dumbledore and the Order. Severus knew it wasn't going to be easy spying on the Headmaster. Dumbledore was smart and very dangerous more so then Voldemort in Severus' opinion. Now with the full moon, coming soon Severus wouldn't be able to help the wolf it was too dangerous.

There were only three Potion Masters in all of Europe that is able to make the Wolfbane's potion. Severus knew if he should make Lupin the potion Dumbledore would know it was him and would do all in his power to find him even if the Great Headmaster of Hogwarts had to torture Lupin to get the information he wanted. Severus wouldn't put it past the old wizard. "The full moon is in two days and I'm sure Lupin has himself locked up somewhere." At least that's what Severus believed.

"Damn I forgot about the full moon." Sirius slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. How could he be so stupid and forget about something that important? Remus was going to have to go through this full moon alone. Usually James, Sirius, or both would stay with their friend during the full moon so Remus wouldn't be alone and to keep him company. Snape would make Remus the Wolfbane's potion once a month so he would be able to keep his mind during the full moon. Without the Wolfbane's potion, Remus was going to suffer.

Kagome hated to see Sirius so upset. Sirius and Remus were such good friends and it was killing Sirius inside because he couldn't help his friend. Kagome knew she would go insane if she wasn't able to help her friends when they needed her. "I can check up on Remus and make sure he's okay for you Sirius." Kagome was also worried about the werewolf who became a good friend to her just like Sirius and Severus. Severus wouldn't admit it even with torture that's just the way he was.

"That's not going to work miko not with Remus' cottage being watched." The Ministry will be watching and waiting. Fudge hated werewolves and anything else half blooded and would do anything to make Lupin look guilty. Dumbledore wouldn't be of any help because he either didn't care what happens to his Order members as long as he's seen as a hero. Severus snorted to himself as he pictured Dumbledore's reaction should he learned his pet wolf was a spy for Black and a Slytherin. "Fudge along with the Order will be watching the wolf believing Black and I will try and contact Lupin."

"As much as I hate to say it and you will never hear me say this again. I agree with Snape." Sirius flinched at his own words James would be turning in his grave. He Sirius Black the worst enemy of Severus Snape had agreed with him. Something was very wrong here. "It will take a couple of days for Remus to rest after his change. If he isn't here in a week we'll go to him." There that was reasonable. And Lily used to say he was an idiot.

Kagome gave Sirius a small smile. She knew Sirius was only trying to do the right thing and she will support him all she could. "How about I make sure some tea and something to eat. I don't know about you guys, but I could use some chocolate."

"That sounds prefect and I'll help." Severus followed the miko into the flat's small kitchen. Chocolate did indeed sound good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha cursed to himself as he pulled on the necklace around his neck until Salazar had to knock his hand away before he pulled the stupid thing off. Salazar had spelled four necklaces to make them look human. Inuyasha was worried about Kagome and decided to come to the future and help his friend. Kouga wanted to come with him, but someone had to stay behind with Tetsuya. Katsuya agreed to join his son in law as did Salazar and Talan both wanted to see the future. "When does this stupid plane leave, Sota? I'm tired of waiting and I'm hungry."

"When Kagome kinds out we're all here she's going to kill us. And I for one hope it's quick." Sota groaned placing his head in his hands. He was surprised when Inuyasha and his three friends arrived at the Shrine. They were looking for Kagome, Sirius, and Severus afraid that they were in danger. Inuyasha planned to find them and make them return to the Feudal Era for their safety. Sota was told by his mother to go with Inuyasha and his friends to keep them out of trouble and help them. They didn't know anything about the future so Sota had no other choice, but to go.

Talan grinned and ruffled Sota's hair making the teen blush and pull away from the snake demon. "Don't worry little man I'll protect you from your big bad sister."

Sota's face became even redder when Salazar and Katsuya started to laugh at him. "I'm not a afraid of my sister." Okay so he lied.

"I don't blame you if you were Sota." Inuyasha shivered as he remembered all of the sits. Kagome could be very scary when angry. "Kagome can be scary when mad the kid wasn't joking on that."

Katsuya crossed his arms over his chest. He remembered the talks he had with his son Kouga about the miko. She did indeed have a temper. "Kouga told me stories about the miko and her temper." Katsuya chuckled when Inuyasha's face turned red. "And how much she loved to sit her pet puppy."

"Funny you stupid ass." Inuyasha growled Katsuya was just as annoying as his son was and he was stuck with both of them for the rest of his life. Like the saying goes when you mate you, mate the entire family.

"She's human what can she do?" Talan scoffed at the thought of the miko being a danger to him a powerful snake demon and brother to the Lord of the Easter Lands.

"You'll be surprised brother." Salazar having a human mate knew just bad some of their tempers could be. Godric was the curse first and think later kind of wizard. "You know how dangerous Godric can be."

That he had no doubt having seen Godric fight and win against Salazar's enemies. "Godric is a wizard not a normal human, brother."

"And neither is Kagome." Inuyasha pointed out. "She's a powerful miko."

"He's got you there, snake." Katsuya laughed at the embarrass look on Talan's face. The snake was so easy to rail up more so then his brother. Salazar was a cool one and was hard to get in a rage.

"I know she's a miko and is different then other humans however wolf wizards or witches are much more powerful." At least they were in Talan's opinion in having been in the Wizardry World most of his life. Talan and Salazar were demons, but their family had lived as wizards as long as he could remember and they were believed to be pure blood.

"Is that why you're interested in Snape?" Katsuya asked, he noticed how the snake looked at Snape while back in the Feudal Era and how Sesshoumaru would get angry. The dog was jealous, but there was nothing he could do since he took back his claim.

Talan smiled as he thought of the black haired wizard. He was prefect and would make a good mate. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be a problem anymore now that he gave up his claim on the mortal. However Talan wasn't stupid and knew the dog demon still wanted Severus, he just hadn't admitted it to himself yet. By the time Sesshoumaru admits his feelings to himself, Severus would already belong to Talan. "My attentions to Severus are honorable. I wish to make him my mate."

Salazar turned to look at his brother one-eye brow raised. "I never thought to see the day you would want a mate." Talan never was interested in taking a mate before, but neither was Sesshoumaru. This wizard must be very special for two very powerful demons to show interest in him. "I don't think Snape is the right one for you." Salazar knew the Western Taiyoukai and though he took back his claim Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let Snape go.

"What makes you say that brother?" Talan's eyes narrowed as he stared at Salazar. Of course, Severus was the right one for him.

"What he means is that Severus isn't interested in you the same way." Inuyasha had to put in his two cents. He knew what was going on and like Salazar he knew poor Talan didn't have a chance with Severus. "The wizard likes my brother and Sesshoumaru feels the same."

"Sesshoumaru took back his claim." Talan said his voice raising in anger.

"Calm down people are starting to look." Sota whispered so only the demons could hear him. "Besides our plane has been called we have to go."

"What is a plane again?" Katsuya asked as he looked out of the window. "They look like bird youkai."

Sota groaned and shook his head. They have already gone through all of this once. "I don't have time to explain again. We really do have to go now."

As the human herded the demons to the gate they didn't noticed the two pairs of eyes watching their every move.


	18. Chapter 17

**Title: A New Life**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Only the ocs are mine.**

**Pairings: Kouga/Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru/Severus, Katsuya/Remus and more later on.**

**Warnings: Slash, violence, maybe some gore and violence. Oh and I have no beta, but if anyone is interested please let me know.**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

London, England was cold and rainy and Inuyasha hated it because he was never a big fan of being cold or wet. Inuyasha learned from Slytherin that it was like this almost all year around. He didn't know how Salazar and Talan could stand living in a place where it was always cold and wet it would drive him crazy. It's only been a few days and he already missed Kouga and Tetsuya and wondered how they were doing without him. Inuyasha didn't like being away from his son, but it couldn't be helped they had to find Kagome and the wizards. Sesshoumaru also had a feeling something bad would be happening soon and he wanted them back in the castle. Inuyasha knew it was Snape he was worried about even if he wouldn't admit it. Though Sesshoumaru was still cold about his feelings Inuyasha knew him well enough to know when he's hiding something. The city was big, but not as big as Tokyo or as noisy and the smells not so bad because the rain washed most of the smells away and that was going to be a big problem. Because how were they going to find Kagome and the wizards if they couldn't scent them out. Another problem was that Inuyasha, Souta, and Katsuya couldn't speak English so how they suppose to fit among the humans with the language barrier. Salazar and Talan knew the language, but they didn't really get along with others. Salazar was alright will at least he wasn't as cold as Sesshoumaru, but he never liked to talk to others he considered under him. Talan was like his older brother in that regard. It was hard to see Salazar mated to Godric when they were so different from each other. It was a miracle they hadn't killed each other yet.

"Now what?" Souta asked sitting down at a small café enjoying a hot cup of tea and a sweet. Salazar ordered for everyone since they didn't speak English. The English tea and cherry tarts were wonderful and everyone was very hungry since the last time they ate was on the plane almost eight hours. Souta had to admit that English food wasn't so bad and the cherry tarts were very good. "With the rain you guys won't be able to catch Kagome's scent."

"And we have no address on where to find her." Talan put in taking a bit of tart enjoying the taste. It's been along time since the last time he had sweets since the food here and in Japan were very different. Oh he loved Japanese food, but nothing came close to cherry tarts they were his favorite ever since he was very small. It made him think of his mother. Talan wondered if she was still around in this time. Probably making someone's life a living hell. She was real good at that at least that was what their father always said "Our best chance is to find Lupin."

"Why Lupin?" Katsuya asked eyes narrowed. Did the snake have his eyes on the werewolf now that he knows he will never have Snape. Talan better keep his claws to himself if he knows what's best for him. Katsuya had his eyes on the werewolf since it was time he thought about taking a mate and now that his son was mated there was nothing holding him back. And he would like to have a least one more pup. It would be nice to have more pups running around the Northern Palace back home. Katsuya missed being a father and Kouga no longer needed him since he was now a father himself. Lupin was perfect since he wasn't really an human and being a werewolf he had the same instincts as a wolf demon.

"Because if we find Lupin then he could lead us to Kagome, Sirius, and Snape." Salazar got where his brother was getting at. It would be easier for them to find Lupin in the wizardry world because Salazar would be able to use magic something he can't do here without this Dumbledore finding out, but that wouldn't be necessary now. "However how are we just going to walk into the wizardry world and find Lupin? They will be wiry of us and that could cause a lot of trouble."

Talan could see how that would be a problem. "Then what do you have in mind, Salazar?"

Salazar pointed across the street and Katsuya had to grin at what he saw. There was Remus Lupin walking down the street dressed up like any normal man. Talan just looked at his brother and glared. The older demon knew the werewolf was there the whole time he was just being an ass. Something Salazar was very good at and which he did to drive his family insane. Inuyasha shook his head and pulled Souta out of his seat. "You guys stay here Souta and I will get Lupin and bring him here."

Salazar shrugged his shoulders he didn't care either way. He also didn't finish his tea or tart. "Go ahead at least I won't have to get up."

"Inuyasha, I'll get the werewolf." Salazar might not care, but Katsuya did since he wanted to see Remus first. "Finish your tea."

"Let Katsuya do it Inuyasha." Souta sat back down making the hanyou sit down beside him. He had a feeling the wolf demon wanted to be alone with this Lupin person.

"Suit yourself." Inuyasha took another bite of the cherry tart noticing Katsuya was still sitting down. "Are you going or not. We need to hurry and find Kagome."

"I'm going already." Katsuya stood up and ran after Remus before he disappeared around the corner.

Remus was almost to the flat Sirius, Kagome, and Severus were sharing when someone grabbed him from behind. He turned around ready to knock who ever it was to the ground believing it was an Death Eater that followed him only to see Katsuya standing with his hand on his shoulder and a grin on his face. There was no mistaken it even if the demon looked human with normal ears, no fangs or claws. Remus knew it was magic hiding his real appearance. "How did you get here, Katsuya?"

Katsuya grinned as he leaned against the wall next to him. "Same way you did Remus. We used the well in Inuyasha's forest then the miko's younger brother help us to get here. It was a good thing Slytherin spotted you because we had no idea on how to find the others."

"Kagome is going to be angry." Remus warned though he was glad to see the wolf demon. "So who all came with you?"

"Inuyasha, Slytherin, Talan, and of course Kagome's brother." Katsuya explained while getting closer to the werewolf making him blush. Remus was very cute when he blushed Katsuya was going to make him blush more often. "They are over there at the small café waiting for us."

Remus looked where Katsuya was pointing and spotted said demons sitting by the window with a young Japanese male who had to be Kagome's little brother. He seemed angry over something because he was yelling at Talan who was sitting next to him. Remus wondered what that was all about, but turned back to face Katsuya. "Why have come to England, Katsuya? Everything is alright since Sirius and Severus hadn't been spotted by Dumbledore or any Death Eaters."

"We're here to get all of you and return to Feudal Japan." Katsuya told the werewolf knowing he wasn't going to like being ordered around. It couldn't be helped and it was for his own good and later on he will understand it. "Sesshoumaru believes something bad will happen and I learned to always trust an Inu's instincts because they are never wrong."

"We can take care of ourselves, Katsuya." Remus ignored the wolf and began walking to the building on the end of the block. He knew the demon was following him and he knew Sirius' was going to be very angry when he learned why Katsuya was here. Still ignoring the door he went up to the flat and knocked on the door not caring that Katsuya was standing behind him.

"Remus we were so worried." The door opened and Kagome threw herself into Remus' arms. They had been so worried about him and it was a pain trying to keep Sirius' from leaving the flat to go look for him. "What took you so long?"

Remus smiled, it was so good to see a friend after being watched by Dumbledore and the Order he had to be careful from leading them to Sirius and Severus. "It's good to see you Kagome and to answer your question I was being watched."

"You didn't miss me miko?" Katsuya said from behind Remus knowing Kagome hadn't seen him yet.

Kagome's eyes widen when she noticed Kouga's father standing behind Remus. "How did you get here, Katsuya."

"Inuyasha and your well." Katsuya pushed past Remus and Kagome to enter the strange cottage. He smirked when Sirius jumped from his seating place. "Hello Black."

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius glared at the laughing demon standing in his flat. He was relieved when Remus walked into the room with Kagome. "Where in the hell did you find him Moony?"

"He found me, Sirius." Remus explained to his best friend that he met Katsuya out in the street and that the others were here as well. "They're here to take us back to Feudal Japan. It would seem Sesshoumaru believes something bad will happen to us."

"More like he's worried about Snape." Sirius ran a hand down his face. He was tired after being up all night worried about Remus. "And why should we go back?"

"As much as I hate to say this I agree with the mutt." Severus heard everything from his room and decided to join the others. "We are able to take care of ourselves and have no need to return to the past. Tell the dog we don't need his help."

Katsuya grinned at the tall wizard and winked. Severus glared at him not bothering the demon at all. Sesshoumaru was going to have trouble controlling this human and he wanted to be around when and if it happened. "Sesshoumaru has never been wrong before so I would take his warning to heart."

"I think we should return." Kagome knew Sesshoumaru and for him to ask them to come back was not like the Inu Youkai. It could only mean one thing and that something bad was going to happen and it was going to be something they couldn't handle on their own.

Sirius and Severus stared at Kagome in shock. They couldn't believe she agreed without a fight it just wasn't like her. Sirius had to ask. "Are you sure about this, Kagome? It could be nothing just the dog trying to get Snape to return to him."

"No, Sesshoumaru wouldn't do anything like that it's not like him." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the two wizards and got up close and personal with Sirius. "We are going to pack and return to Feudal Japan. It could be Tetsuya in trouble Sirius, have you ever thought about that?"

"Alright we go." Sirius growled when he heard Snape call him whipped behind his back. He turned and snarled at the taller wizard. "I'm not whipped Snape I'm worried about my godson."

"We have to do this, Severus." Kagome knew Severus didn't want to return to the Feudal Era because of Sesshoumaru. The wizard wouldn't admit it, but he was hurt because Sesshoumaru

took back his claim. Still she believed everything would work itself out in time. "Come on Severus don't let Sesshoumaru scare you away."

Severus eyes narrowed and his lips curled up into a nasty snarl. How dare she say he was scared of that stupid demon. He was afraid of nothing and he will prove it by returning to the past and ignore the Sesshourmaru. A smirk appeared on his face. After all Talan seemed to be a strong demon and he was related to the great Salazar Slytherin. "Very well I will join you back to the past."

"Alright then lets get going." Katsuya didn't want to be here longer then needed. "Souta needs to get us plane tickets back to Japan."

"Not needed I'm sure Severus and I came make up some port keys for the return journey to Japan." Remus looked over at Severus who nodded. "Good lets get them done after you're finished packing."

"What about you Remus?" Kagome asked the werewolf as she took out a few suitcases from the hall closet. "Don't you need to pack."

"I have everything I need with me, Kagome." Remus didn't plan to return to the wizardry world, he was hoping to stay with Kagome, Sirius, and Severus. He didn't like not having freedom to do what he wished and with Dumbledore watching him he had to be careful about what he did.

"Remind me to never travel by portkey ever again." Sota groaned as he fought with his stomach to keep it calm. He was glad to his house in front of him. "It's good to be back home."

"Let's get back to Western Lands I want to make sure Kouga and Tetsuya didn't get into any trouble." Inuyasha knew how Kouga could be and Tetsuya when older was going to be even worst then his parents.

"I too want to make sure my mate didn't do anything stupid." After all Godric was a Gryffindor and they were known for causing trouble. The thought of Godric and Kouga getting together and causing pranks made Salazar shiver and not in a good way. "Are you coming with us, Souta?"

"No he's not." Kagome shook her head, there was no way her little brother was coming with them into the past. She was afraid of him getting hurt.

Souta frowned and glared at his sister. "I'm not a child anymore Kagome and you might need my help."

"Let the boy go Kagome." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome knowing she was worried about her little brother. "You need to let him grow up."

"That and we'll all watch out for him, Kagome." Sirius wrapped an arm around Souta's shoulder causing the younger man to blush. "There's nothing to worry about."

Kagome knew this was one war she wasn't going to win. "Fine lets go." She can only hope this wasn't going to go bad. The last thing she needed was to explain to her mom how her brother got hurt while in the past.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Title: A New Life**_

_**Author: Spiritraven**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to those that created them.**_

_**Warnings: Read first chapter.**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the very long wait, but here is chapter eighteen. I will update every week on Friday until the story is finished and then it will be taken down and rewritten. I was going to take it down and rewrite it, but I talked myself out of it and decided to finish it first. Thanks for sticking around and sorry about not having a beta.**_

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

_Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as Severus glared at him from the table. They had all returned to the Western Castle later that evening and not even once had Severus paid any attention to him preferring to stay with Talan and the miko's little brother. It made Sesshoumaru angry to see Severus with the snake demon knowing Talan was thinking of taking the wizard as a mate. And Sesshoumaru had no say over it having taken back his claim on Severus. He thought he was doing what was right by letting the wizard go and now he could see he made a mistake. A mistake he was planning to fix and soon, but first he would have to have a little talk with Slytherin's twin brother. Sesshoumaru was used to getting everything he wanted and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. And Sesshoumaru decided he wanted the wizard Severus Snape._

"_You have something on your mind, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked a smirk on his face as he fed Tetsuya from his plate. He knew what was on his brother's mind, but why not having some fun teasing the Lord of the West. At least with Tetsuya on his lap Sesshoumaru wouldn't try to kill him. He knew his brother wanted Severus and he also knew that the wizard had been ignoring him since they arrived back at the castle. Inuyasha was going to enjoy watching his brother suffer and see what will happen next. He knew the snake demon Talan had also taken to Severus. It was bound to prove interesting. "You seem sad big brother."_

"_This Sesshoumaru feels no emotion." Sesshoumaru looked at his annoying little brother wishing for nothing more than to knock him through a wall. At times he regretted making peace with his younger brother since Inuyasha believed it gave him the right to tease his older brother. Inuyasha was and always will be an pain in the ass. _

"_Like hell Sesshoumaru." Katsuya over heard the inu demon and laughed. Like Inuyasha he was having a grand time watching Sesshoumaru suffer. It was about time someone put Sesshoumaru in his place and who better than a hard headed wizard that was smarter than his own good. "You may be good at hiding what you're feeling, but make no mistake you are not emotionless. Just face up to the fact that you screwed up with Snape."_

"_I know I know." Inuyasha held up his free hand before Sesshoumaru could speak. "This Sesshoumaru does not make screw ups."_

_Katsuya laughed as did Kouga who was sitting beside his mate and pup. He knew the Western Lord was angry you could tell by how his right eye was starting to tick. "If you're finish Inuyasha I think we better put Tetsuya to bed."_

_Inuyasha looked down at his son and noticed he was nodding off to sleep. He nodded at Kouga and stood up. "We'll see you guys later we're going to bed."_

_Severus wasn't even paying attention knowing he was being watched by Sesshoumaru and wondered why when the inu made it clear he was no longer interested in him. The inu Lord made him angry taking back his claim then trying to order him what to do. When they first arrive back at the castle Sesshoumaru had ordered him to stay away from Talan. Severus knew the snake demon was only trying to anger the inu demon he had no real feelings for him, but it was starting to really piss him off. Severus would get revenge on both of them and who better to help him than Sesshoumaru's brother Inuyasha. Severus stood up and followed the couple out of the dinning room. "Inuyasha there is something I must speak with you about."_

_Inuyasha had a dang good idea on what the wizard wanted to talk to him about and nodded. "We can talk in my room Kouga won't say anything."_

_Severus nodded knowing Inuyasha's mate could be trusted and seemed to enjoy causing trouble of his own so maybe the wolf could be of some help to them. He followed Inuyasha to his and Kouga's room and watched as the hanyou put Tetsuya to bed. The pup was cute and Severus knew Lilly would understand why he did what he did because here the child would be happy._

"_What did you want to talk about Snape?" Inuyasha asked after he put Tetsuya to bed. He went over to his mate and Kouga pulled him into lap. "It's about my fool of a brother isn't it?"_

"_Yes and Talan Lord Slytherin's brother." Severus turned to look at the hanyou with a pair of serious black eyes. "I wish to make them pay for the way they have been treating me."_

_Kouga blinked in surprised as he heard the human. He thought Talan was starting to have feelings for the hanyou. "You don't like the snake?"_

"_Talan only wishes to cause Sesshoumaru annoyance there are no feelings there." Severus knew the snake demon was starting to feel for the miko's younger brother. When he wasn't bothering Severus he was off talking to Souta watching him with eyes filled with care. Severus did consider the snake a friend, but he felt the need to prank Talan. "Both have been using me and I want revenge."_

_Inuyasha smirked as he thought of ways on helping Severus get what he wanted. Sesshoumaru would be hard to fool and he had a feeling Talan wouldn't be easy to trick either. "I'm sure we can come up with something to get back at those two, but we may need help."_

_A wicked grin crossed Severus Snape's face as he thought of the one person who could prank anyone. "I believe we will need more experience help and who better than Sirius Black."_

_xxxdddxxxdddxxxdddxxxdddxx_

_Naraku watched in Kanna's mirror as the snake demon Rylan planned how to take out his brother's and take over the Eastern Lands. The snake demon was annoying and any other time he would have killed off the demon, however this time he was the one being controlled. Naraku smirked knowing the snake would seen be in for a surprise. Rylan seemed to believe Kanna was his to control and how wrong he was because the void demon will only be loyal to one person and that was him. Kanna helped Rylan in order to bring back her master and now that was done they needed to free themselves from the snake. "He should be busy for a time and that will give us time to plan."_

"_What are your plans Naraku sama?" Kanna asked allowing the scene to leave her mirror. The snake demon had served his purpose in giving Naraku back is life and now he was no longer needed._

"_Turning me into a full demon had a side effect I didn't see coming." Naraku turned to his right to face the shadows. "Didn't it, Onigumo?"_

_Onigumo walked from the shadows a grin on his face as he looked over at his demon brother. He was rather shocked when he found himself alive again and even more shocked to learn he was torn apart from Naraku becoming his own person again instead of just being Naraku's heart. He remembered a little of being Muso, but now he was truly Onigumo. "It did and now what do you plan to do? That damn snake doesn't know about me and should he find out I have a feeling I'm going to be his dinner. And I rather not be the dinner of a damn snake."_

"_Kanna will help you leave this place." Naraku caught the nod of agreement from Kanna. "Then you will deliver a message for me to Sesshoumaru."_

"_I don't have a death wish you damn spider." Onigumo growled at his brother. He remembered everything during his time being a part of Naraku and Sesshoumaru kicking his ass was something he wouldn't forget anytime soon. "As soon as I enter the Western lands that inu would kill me and you know it."_

"_Sesshoumaru would demand answers first." Sesshoumaru would want to know how Onigumo was alive once again. "Tell them of Rylan and speak with the Potion Master. The blood would be no problem for me to get, but I will also need the potion the snake speaks of and I'm sure the wizard would know of it or one of Rylan's brothers."_

_Onigumo knew Naraku was right and he had to save the spider's life. If Naraku died again then so did Onigumo since they were linked together. "I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises and if I died than so do you."_

_Naraku waved off his brother not worried at all. "You'll be fine."_

_Onigumo snorted than followed the void demon out of the room. He would have to leave before the snake demon returned. Onigumo really hoped Naraku knew what he was doing, but he knew Naraku would find a way to beat Rylan. After all the spider really hated to lose._


	20. Chapter 19

_**Title: A New Life**_

_**By: Spiritraven**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to those that created them.**_

_**Warnings: See first chapter.**_

_**Chapter Nineteen:**_

_Sesshoumaru knew his brother was up to something the moment he entered the dinning room. Inuyasha was too smug about something and his mate had a evil grin on his face, but what made him very suspicious was Black. The wizard had a grin on his face and he seemed to waiting for something. Sesshoumaru knew he would have to keep watch over him._

"_What?" Sirius asked catching the Taiyoukai watching him with narrowed eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Yeah, and what's with the glare, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked an innocent smile on his face. Kouga looked at this mate and shook his head knowing what the hanyou was up too. He knew Inuyasha, Snape, and Black were planning something against Sesshoumaru and Talan and he wanted nothing to do with it._

"_You are up to something little brother." Sesshoumaru said simply as he eyed his younger brother and the wizard next to him. Black was trying to look innocent, but he knew better with the glare the miko was sending him. "Whatever you're planning it won't work."_

"_I'm not planning anything." It was the truth Inuyasha had nothing to do with what Black had to do. Oh he was going to be the one to set the prank on the snake demon, but Inuyasha wasn't stupid and decided Black and Snape would prank his brother. Inuyasha was sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill Snape now Black he wasn't so sure about. Kagome may have to do some talking to keep Sesshoumaru from killing the wizard._

_Sesshoumaru nodded and took a sip of his morning tea. There was much to do today and Konohamaru was also to return with news about Rylan. He and the kitsune had left to find clues on the whereabouts of Slytherin's little brother. Sesshoumaru trusted his Captain and knew Konohamaru would do as told it was one of the reasons he trusted him and Sesshoumaru didn't trust just anyone. _

_Sirius watched as the Taiyoukai took a bite of a pastry and watch with a wide grin as the silver hair started to turn dark blue and his skin a light blue. Sirius looked over at Snape and saw the same grin on his face as he enjoyed the new look on the dog demon. "Didn't I tell you it would work on a demon?"_

_Kouga shook his head as Inuyasha and everyone else at the table began to laugh. Talan enjoyed seeing the Taiyoukai caught off guard and had to say something. "Looking good Sesshoumaru and I have to say blue looks good on you."_

_Sesshoumaru glared at the snake he knew Snape had something to do with this and because of that he would let this go after all he did upset the wizard. He would get his revenge on Black and Inuyasha on a later date. "Yes, however you should see yourself snake."_

_Talan stopped laughing as he caught the sight of his hand. It was pink and the hair hanging over his face was purple. Talan growled as he glared at Black and Inuyasha. "You did this too me."_

"_No, I did." Severus stood up and smirked at both Sesshoumaru and Talan. "I wish you both good day."_

_Sesshoumaru watched as he left the dinning room and stood up to follow him. He stopped when he felt someone grab his arm. It was Black and his frowning at him. "Is there something you wish to say to this Sesshoumaru?"_

_Sirius glared and nodded. "I may not like Snape, bloody hell he was my worst enemy for many years, however the man did save my godson and in turn my life. I won't allow you to miss with his emotions." Sirius turned and glared at Talan. "You either snake."_

_Talan snarled at the dark haired wizard and walked out of the room hoping to find Severus. Sesshoumaru seeing what the snake was doing jerked his arm from the human and followed behind him. Inuyasha saw his brother leave and turned to his mate. "I thought he would at least throw a fit."_

"_Never happen." Katsuya leaned back against his chair and grinned happily as he stole a piece of bacon from Remus' plate. "Even as a pup I have never seen him throw a fit. No when he gets mad someone usually dies or gets hurt."_

"_Hell I already figured that out wolf." After all Inuyasha lost count on how many times his older brother had tried to kill him. "Nothing I can't handle."_

"_Better watch you back Padfoot." Remus told his friend with a worried look on his face._

_Sirius grinned at his best friend. "Nothing to worry about Remus I don't think Sesshoumaru will kill me."_

"_He won't." Katsuya chuckled with bright eyes. "He will get his revenge of that I have no doubt."_

"_The only one safe from Sesshoumaru will be Snape." Kouga told the others as he fed Tetsuya. The young hanyou was watching everyone with wide eyes and a smile. "Now Talan I have no idea, but I would say it would be smart for all of you to watch out for him."_

"_Good advice." Salazar was smiling evilly at everyone at the table. "My brother is after all a Slytherin."_

"_He makes that sound like it's a bad thing." Kagome said staring at the snake demon and Godric sitting next to him._

"_Oh it is." Sirius and Remus said as one then began to laugh._

* * *

_Xxxdddxxxdddxxxdddxxxdddxxxdd_

* * *

_Sesshoumaru was on his way to catch up with Severus when Konohamaru showed up and stopped him with a human at his side. Sesshoumaru knew at once who the human was and Onigumo stepped back when he saw the green acid drop from his claws and hit the floor with a hiss. "Why did you bring that filthy human here, Konohamaru?"_

"_He brings news you need to hear my Lord." Konohamaru stepped in front of the human to keep Sesshoumaru from killing him. "It would seem Rylan plans to come after us as well. He has brought Naraku back from the dead."_

"_I see that Konohamaru." Naraku as a human was no match for him and by the way Onigumo was shaking he already knew that fact._

"_I'm not Naraku my Lord I am Onigumo." Onigumo explained about the spell Rylan did to bring Naraku back from the dead and how he came to be. "Naraku and I are two different beings and neither of us wishes to be controlled. We only want to be free and will cause you no problems."_

"_I've heard Naraku's lies before human." Sesshoumaru growled then turned to Konohamaru. "Take him to my study and watch him closely. I will get the others and we will see what will happen."_

_Konohamaru bowed grabbed Onigumo and pulled him out of Sesshoumaru's way. Trouble was about to start and he could only hope it wouldn't be as bad as last time. Many innocents died because of Naraku and his returned to life was indeed a very bad thing._


End file.
